Fate Harmony
by Azure Kiro
Summary: Una guerra de magos por el Cofre de la Armonía se libra en la cuidad Fuyuki; 7 Maestros, cada uno son sus respectivos Sirvientes: Saber(Rarity), Lancer(Rainbow Dash), Archer(Applejack), Rider(Fluttershy), Caster(Twilght), Assassin(Pinkie Pie), Berserker(Spike); espíritus heroicos que lucharan a toda costa por obtenerlo y hacer su deseo realidad. (Arco 1: Shadow of Hope)
1. Un Nuevo Día

**Nota: Para aclarar unas cosas, esta es la primera historia que hago en Fanfiction, me gustaría decirles que esto es un crossover, ósea una mezcla de dos cosas, en este caso son: Fate/Stay Night, con My Little Pony, la razón por la que publico en esta categoría y no en crossovers es porque será más que nada una variación total de la primera, por lo tanto tendremos mucho más contenido relacionado con My Little Pony y el ¿por qué? de la historia en si será un misterio que se irá descubriendo en el transcurso de esta.**

**Esta historia se compondrá por 3 arcos, ósea 3 historias paralelas, cada una de ellas con diferentes acontecimientos y hechos, que involucraran ciertos personajes, nada más que decir, espero que la disfruten.**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOGO: Recuerdos de un desastre.**

**.**

Hace 18 años, la cuidad Fuyuki fue el acontecimiento de un desastre de proporciones inimaginables, una gran cantidad de fuego consumía gran parte de la cuidad, se observaba a las personas correr por sus vidas, rodeados por escombros y pilas de cadáveres; con rastros de terror y desesperación en sus rostros, entre ellos se apreciaba a una joven mujer de cabello marrón oscuro y un vestido blanco, pero en estado desgarrado y sucio, la cual se veía débil, pero aun así tenia la fuerza suficiente como para huir.

-**¡GAAAAAAAhhhg!** - En eso se escucho un fuerte grito, seguido por un gran estruendo, y una gran ráfaga de energía oscura empezó a cubrir la ciudad; la joven rápidamente se dirigió a una casa abandonada, abrió la puerta, se echó en medio de la sala mientras empezaba a temblar.

- **Es tarde… no puedo más… ya se acabo… él nos matará a todos. – **Estaba muy asustada, y se veía el miedo en sus ojos, claramente esperaba su inevitable muerte.

Pero en un instante todo se calmo, la energía oscura desapareció de la escena sin dejar rastros, pero el fuego continuaba presente en el lugar; al poco tiempo la mujer salió de la casa y empezó a observar todo a su alrededor; pero lo que vio solo era más símbolos de muerte y destrucción, en eso le pareció oír el sonido de una ambulancia, que se aproximaba al lugar.

-** ¡RÁPIDO! Hay que buscar sobrevivientes. – **Los paramédicos rápidamente se bajaron del vehículo, y empezaron a remover los escombros y sacar a los que podían de ellos.

-**Dios santo, ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS PASO AQUÍ?! **- Estaban perplejos por la gran cantidad de fuego y escombros que los rodeaba, aun así no estaban solos en aquella escena.

- **Hay alguien por allá!** - Uno de ellos se percato de la presencia de la joven y fue a socorrerla - **Señorita, déjeme ayuda….** – Sin dejarlo terminar, la joven cayó al suelo por causa de la fatiga; el hombre la levanto, la subió en una camilla y metió a la ambulancia.

Al cabo de unos minutos, llegaron más vehículos, entro ellos estaban: los bomberos, más ambulancias y algunos vehículos de noticieros que venían a notificar sobre el acontecimiento. Todo era un caos, las personas seguían corriendo y gritando, la policía trato de calmarlos, pero era en vano; se iban directo a las ambulancias, para preguntar por sus familiares desaparecidos en el siniestro. Dentro de una ambulancia, la joven mujer apreciaba por la ventana del vehículo, como el humo se disipaba y poco a poco se llegaban a notar las estrellas en el cielo nocturno; pero apenas unos segundos, volvió a desmallarse, pero a su mente llego el recuerdo de una silueta oscura, acompañada de unos ojos de llenos de frialdad y una sonrisa diabólica, la cual se acercaba cada vez más a ella.

Luego de unas horas, despertó en un hospital que por suerte, no fue afectado por el desastre, se encontraba en una cama para pacientes, vendada en los brazos y parte del rostro, además que estaba con suero al lado; luego se percato que no estaba sola, alrededor de ella había más sobrevivientes, cada uno en un estado peor que otro, en eso dio un suspiro mientras volvía a quedarse dormida.

- **Se acabo… por fin se acabo…** - Su cabeza cayó en la almohada mientras su rostro expresaba solo una inmensa tranquilidad y paz.

.

.

**Fate/**_**Harmony**_

**Arco 1: SHADOW OF HOPE**

**.**

**1. Un Nuevo Día.**

La luz entraba por una ventana, iluminaba un cuarto oscuro, lleno de libros viejos, de títulos de temas de estudio como: matemáticas, historia, astronomía y demás; en el piso, solo se veía una gran pila de ropa suelta: polos, medias, pantalones y calzoncillos; al lado ellos se veía una cama de sabanas marrones, totalmente desordenada, en ella se podían ver ligeros movimientos, había alguien en la habitación; la luz continuo moviéndose por el cuarto hasta alcanzar al rostro de un joven, de cabellera negra larga, que le cubría toda la cara, luego de unos segundos, se despertó renegando.

- **Cielos… que molesto…** - Al cabo de un rato se levanto y fue directo al baño, abrió la cañería y se enjuago la cara, miro al espejo y se quedo pensando, estuvo así por unos segundos, tenias los ojos de color azul claro, luego regreso a su cuarto vio su reloj – **¡MIERDA! Estúpida alarma, no pienso llegar tarde otra vez**. - Empezó a vestirse, se puso su uniforme escolar, alisto sus libros, se coloco sus zapatos, abrió la puerta y partió sin tomas su desayuno.

Salió de su hogar, el cual era un departamento gris de 3 pisos, bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta principal, al abrirla empezó a correr hacia su escuela, al cabo de unos veinte minutos, finalmente llego, corrió por los pasillos hasta buscar su salón de clases - **Falta poco… ya casi… casi… **- pero al abrir la puerta, lo que vio fue a sus compañeros mirándolo fijamente a él, mientras la profesora, una mujer de aproximadamente unos 30 años, se le acercaba, en eso le agarro la oreja y con voz alta grito:

- **Hikari Tsukuma, ¡OTRA VEZ TARDE!** - El regaño se escucho por todo el pasillo, mientras los compañeros se reían de Hikari por llegar tarde, este los observaba con una mirada de indiferencia.

Se dirigió a su asiento y se echo contra la mesa; para él era siempre la misma rutina todos los días, hasta los constantes regaños y burlas, departe de su profesora y compañeros respectivamente, ya no le afectaban, él después de llegar sólo se concentraba en sus libros.

.

.

Pero algo nuevo paso esta vez, sonó la puerta del salón e ingreso el director. - **Buenas días alumnos, maestra, me complace informarles que a partir de ahora les acompañara un nuevo alumno.** - Todos los alumnos levantaron la mirada y vieron como pasaba su nuevo compañero, - **Adelante, preséntate.** - Era un joven alto de cabello marón oscuro y amarillos, sostenía su mochila en su hombro derecho y miraba a todos con determinación.

- **¡HOLA, SOY AKARU YUKIMA, tengo 17 años, espero que nos llevemos bien! **- dijo con gran exaltación, al punto de empezar a sudar, esto llamo la atención de Hikari, el cual solo lo analizó a detalle sin decir ni una palabra.

- **Bien Akaru.** - dijo la profesora - **Ve y siéntate a lado de Hikari**.

- **¿Disculpe? **- dijo Hikari sorprendido.

- **Silencio Hikari, será mejor que te empieces a comportar si quieres llegar a graduarte, no solo basta con estudiar, también se debe ser educado, así que silencio. -** la maestra lo dejo callado, luego Akaru se dirigió a su costado y se sentó en su respectivo asiento, luego miro a Hikari.

- **Hola, soy Akaru; Hikari verda…**

-** Me importa una mierda quien seas, no pienses que seremos amigos ni nada de eso, así de simple te lo digo**. - dijo Hikari de forma fría.

- **Ya veo a que se refería la maestra con eso de ser educado, la verdad no me importa, se que en el fondo eres una buena persona**. - Hikari simplemente lo ignoro y volvió a concentrarse con sus libros.

.

Pasaron las horas, hasta que finalmente la campana sonó y todos los alumnos salieron de la escuela, Hikari con la mirada baja, dirigió a su hogar, pero en el camino sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro.

- **Oye, ¿te importa si te acompaño hasta tu casa?** - Akaru lo había seguido desde la escuela.

- **¿Porque me sigues?**- dijo Hikari con expresión de molestia.

- **Es que soy nuevo en la ciudad, bueno, más bien es la segunda vez que estoy aquí, y quería saber si me podrías mostrar el lugar. **

**- ¿Porque no se lo pides a otro? **

**- Es que todos están hablando entre ellos y no veo como meterme en su conversación, y como tú estás aquí solo, creí que sería más fácil.**

**- … Esta bien, pero luego espero que te alejes lo más pronto de mí, tengo cosas que hacer.**

**- De acuerdo, prometo que será rápido.**

**- Más te vale. **

Hikari le mostro los lugares más importantes de la ciudad, centros comerciales, locales de comida, hospitales; luego pasaron por la iglesia de la cuidad, la cual tenía un aspecto oscuro y vacio, como si nadie hubiera estado por ahí en décadas.

**- Wou… ¿esa es la iglesia de la ciudad? - dijo Akaru con intriga.**

**- Si, la verdad solo he ido unas dos veces ahí, no te pierdes de mucho.**

**- Si tú lo dices.**

Luego de unos minutos, llegaron a la casa de Hikari, la cual estaban todas las luces apagadas, entonces Akaru le agradeció y se retiro del lugar.

-** Valla, veo que cumplió su promesa, ahora a la cama.** - Hikari se dirigió a su alcoba y luego se tiró de forma brusca a su cama, en eso decidió buscar entre sus libros. -** Espero** **que siga por aquí…- **continuo buscando entre su desorden, finalmente encontró lo que buscaba**. - aquí esta.** - saco un libro viejo, de color morado con contornos de bañados en oro, la portada tenía un símbolo extraño, casi indescifrable, luego al abrirlo, se puso a leer su contenido, en su interior se encontraban diversos símbolos y palabras extrañas, parecían otro tipo de lengua antigua, estuvo leyendo por al menos una hora, luego le sonó el estomago, dejo el libro en la mesa de la sala y salió directo para la tienda, al salir ya era de noche, así que tomo prisa hasta la tienda más cercana.

- **Buenas noches.** - era el encargado, un señor de edad avanzada pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- **Muy buenas noches, ¿tiene lo de siempre?**

- **Claro Hikari**. – empezó a sacar unos víveres de la mesa. -** aquí tienes. **- le entrego una bolsa con comida enlatada y algunas botellas de agua.

**- Gracias Tamui, ten, quédate con la propina.** - le dejo varias monedas en la mesa, luego se retiro de la tienda.

- **Muchísimas gracias Hikari, cuídate.** - dijo el hombre con alegría.

Al salir, se puso en marcha hacia su hogar, en eso escucho unos sonidos que venían del parque al lado de su casa.

BROOM! SHIU! ZAS! - **¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO?!** - fue directo a investigar, al entrar al parque se encontró con algo que jamás había visto nunca. Una batalla se estaba librando, dos entidades misteriosas se encontraban en pleno combate, al acercarse más se dio cuentas de que eran dos figuras femeninas, una de ellas tenía un traje color azul oscuro con una especie de dibujos en forma de rayos de color amarillo, además su cabello era como un arcoíris, pero lo que más resaltaba, era que portaba una especie de lanza, con un vendaje que la cubría por completo; sobre la otra figura, vio más detalladamente y era una chica de cabello amarillo, con una trenza en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, tenía un traje negro sin mangas que le cubría hasta el tronco, además tenía unos pantalones rojos, con unas botas negras; no llevaba ningún arma, solo se encontraba esquivando los ataques de la chica de cabello multicolor; en eso Hikari quiso apartase y por error rompió una rama que estaba detrás de él.

- **¡Mierda!** – dijo de sorpresa.

- **¿Eh? ¿Quien anda allí?** - la chica de la lanza lo escucho y al voltear, se dio cuenta de su presencia, por lo cual se aparto del combate y rápidamente se dirigió hacia al joven. - **¿A dónde crees que vas con tanta prisa? – **le dijo con tono amenazante.

**- Dios, esto es malo. -** se escucho la voz de un joven al lado de la chica de pelo amarillo y ojos verdes.

Seguían pasando los minutos, el joven corría por su vida mientras la figura con la lanza, lo perseguía, en eso llego a su departamento, abrió la puerta, entro, luego la cerró, puso llave y se dirigió a la seguridad de su habitación.

Pero en eso se escucho el sonido del rompimiento de una ventana, rápidamente cerró la puerta de su habitación.

- **¡AAHG!** - pero una lanza atravesó la puerta, hiriéndole en el pecho, la puerta se rompió y la figura femenina entro a la habitación.

- **¿Acaso creías que te dejaría escapar? **- dijo con voz burlona **- No puedo dejar a ningún testigo vivo, lo siento, pero debo matarte. -** lo agarro del cuello y lo lanzo como si fuese un trapo contra la mesa, rompiéndola.

- **¡AAAHG**! - su sangre salpico en el suelo y sobre el libro que estaba en la mesa, el joven vio unos ojos lilas acercándose lentamente mientras desenfundaba la lanza cerca del cuello del joven y dijo:

- **Adiós. **- estuvo a punto de acabar con su vida, pero en eso un gran resplandor morado cubrió el lugar, el libro empezó a brillar de forma extraordinaria, luego se formo un especie de círculo mágico debajo de él.

- **No puede ser, acaso este mocoso es… ¡AAAHG!** - no pudo terminar de hablar, una ráfaga morada salió del gran resplandor e impacto directo al pecho de la muchacha de cabello multicolor, haciendo que callera fuera de la sala, en eso una figura femenina salía del círculo mágico, era una joven de cabello morado oscuro, con franjas lilas y rozadas, vestía una especie de prenda morada antigua con tonos blancos y negros como si se tratase de un mago, sus ojos eran morados y en su mano se emitía una luz lila muy fuerte; en eso miro al joven, se le acerco lentamente y pregunto de manera serena:

- **¿Tu eres mi Master?**

.

.

**NA: Este fue el primer capítulo de Fate/Harmony, como habrán notado, tiene un enfoque como el anime, y se hará más notable a lo largo que siga la historia, además de darle un toque oscuro, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, dejen sus criticas y opiniones en la casilla de reviews, nos vemos.**


	2. Consejos de Guerra

**NA: Este capítulo revelara algunas cosas que no se mencionaron en el capitulo anterior, así mismo se verá más acción departe de los personajes. Disfruten.**

.

.

**2. Consejos de guerra**

.

.

La noche seguía su curso normal, toda la cuidad estaba en silencio, la luz de la luna iluminaba con gran fervor un rincón del edificio; una figura femenina se encontraba inmóvil, mostrando seriedad, con la mirada fijada en Hikari, el cual seguía en el suelo sin poder hacer nada, solo apreciar la belleza de la chica de pelo oscuro con franjas lilas y rozas que lo salvo; en eso ella le pregunto con una actitud serena:

- ** ¿Tu eres mi Master? **El joven no dijo nada, su mirada estaba clavada en esos bellos ojos morados, los cuales lo seguían observando fijamente, intentaba mover la boca, pero solo la hacía temblar sin poder articular ni una palabra, en eso sintió que su mano derecha empezaba a arder.

- **Aahg…** - al mirarse más de cerca su mano, noto que se le formaban unos símbolos extraños, al terminar, tenían la forma como de una estrella, pero con seis picos y estaba dividida en tres partes. - **¿Qué es esto?**

- **Veo que eso es un si… **- dijo de forma tranquila, en eso cerró los ojos y dijo - **el pacto ha sido efectuado de forma correcta, soy Caster, un sirviente que peleara a tu lado para conseguir el Cofre de la Armonía.**

-** ¿Caster, cofre de la armonía, sirviente… que está sucediendo aquí? **– exclamo con gran incertidumbre.

- **Tu eres mi Master, y yo tu sirviente, nuestros destinos están unidos con el fin de alcanzar nuestro objetivo y ese es el Cofre de la Armonía. **

- **¿Master?**

- **El símbolo en tu mano es a lo que se conoce como un sello de comando, con él podrás usarme como desees, esa es la prueba de que tú eres mi Master. **– Hikari miro su mano y se quedó callado, pero luego sintió un gran dolor en su pecho.

- **Ugh…, esto en verdad duele… espera. ¡¿Donde está la chica de la lanza?!** – en eso se escucho un fuerte movimiento que venía de uno de los cuartos, la chica de cabello multicolor se aproximo a gran velocidad hacia Hikari para acabar con su vida.

- **¡Crees que acabaras conmigo tan facilmen… AAAAhg!** – sin volver a dejarla terminar, Caster le lanzo con gran rapidez un potente rayo, que la saco del edificio con gran efectividad.

- **Ya me está empezando a molestar este sirviente.**- dijo de forma tranquila, luego puso su mirada en Hikari y le dijo:

**- Master, quédese aquí, no es seguro, déjeme terminar con este asunto. **– Rápidamente se lanzo por la ventana y cayó al piso sin hacerse ningún daño, luego empezó a buscar a la chica de cabello de arcoíris. – **se que estas aquí, no vale la pena esconderse.**

- **¡¿Y quien dijo que me estaba escondiendo?! **– En eso la chica de la lanza se lanzo al ataque, pero Caster pudo esquivarlo y contraatacar con uno de sus rayos, sin embargo estos se desintegraban al hacer contacto con la lanza de la otra chica – **Veo que eres buena, debo admitirlo, me hiciste algo difícil el trabajo ahí arriba, pero por desgracia debo acabar con esto rápido.**

- **Me gustaría decir lo mismo de ti** – se puso a analizarla más detenidamente –** Veo que por tu aspecto y por esa lanza que portas, debes ser un sirviente de clase Lancer, aunque yo diría un intento de sirviente **- Dijo con tono de risa.

- **Je, veo que tienes sentido del humor, pero eso no te bastara para acabar conmigo, así que prepárate. –** se puso en posición de combate.

- **De acuerdo, aunque cualquier otra persona podría manejar esa lanza mejor que tu, además veo que actúas solo por impulso, y además eres muy predecible.**

- **Ok, ya sacaste boleto. **– se fue con todo, pero Caster volvió a esquivar sus ataques con facilidad, y nuevamente volvió a atinarle un rayo que la alejo a varios metros.

- **¡Aaagh!** – Lancer se estrelló contra uno de los muros de la calle, haciendo que escupiera algo de sangre.

- **Ves, actúas sin pensar, cualquier otro sirviente podrá acabar contigo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos**. – Volvió a hablar con tono burlón.

- **¡YA CALLATE! – **pese a sus intentos, no lograba acertarle ni un golpe, cada segundo que pasaba sólo frustraba cada vez más a Lancer, hasta que luego de un rato llego a cansarse.

- **¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? **– Caster se aproximo hacia ella lentamente–** realmente esperaba más de ti…** - en eso Hikari se encontraba apreciando la batalla desde la ventana de su departamento, no podía hacer nada excepto ocultarse, veía como la joven de pelo oscuro y traje morado se acerca lentamente hacia la otra chica de pelo multicolor, poco a poco empezó a cargar energía de su mano derecha, formando así una esfera de color morado con chispas que salían de ella; pero la joven de la lanza se dio cuenta de la presencia de Hikari y sin previo aviso se fue hacia él, Caster no pudo hacer nada, la velocidad de la chica era increíble.

- **¿Cómo es que es tan rápida?, si hace un rato ella estaba...** – luego se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba - **Oh no… ¡MASTER CUIDADO! **– Lancer se puso detrás de Hikari con gran velocidad, lo tomo con fuerza, puso su lanza muy cerca de su cuello, luego miro a Caster y dijo:

- **Ha, veo que yo tengo la suerte a mi favor, debiste estar al tanto de lo que tu Master hacía. **– sin duda las cosas se encontraban mal.

- **Y tú de no olvidar de tus oponentes**. – una misteriosa voz femenina con acento campirano se escucho a las afueras.

- **¡¿QUÉ?!** – en eso, lo que parecía ser la punta de un látigo de color negro, agarro la lanza de la chica de crin arcoíris, y la aparto del rostro del joven de pelo negro, dejándola caer en el suelo, rápidamente Caster vio si oportunidad y le lanzo una onda de energía a Lancer mientras esta todavía seguía sorprendida.

- **¡AAhg!** – la lanzo unos metro detrás y de un salto, cogió a Hikari y cayó junto con él fuera del edificio.

- **¿Estás bien, Master? **– dijo preocupada.

- **Si, eso creo. **– respondió amablemente, la joven al escuchar esto, sintió una gran tranquilidad, haciendo de que sonriera un poco.

- **Me alegro…** - en eso se percato que habían dos figuras misteriosas detrás de ellos, se puso en frente a Hikari mientras concentraba un ataque y pregunto - **¡¿Quién anda allí?!**

- **Hey, Hey, tranquilos, no queremos hacerles daño, sólo queríamos asegurar de que ambos estuvieran bien.** – era la voz de un joven, sonaba algo asustado pero se dispuso a acercarse lentamente.

- **Esa voz…** - dijo Hikari, con incertidumbre - **sé que la oído antes.**

El joven misterioso se acercaba desde las sombras, aun siendo de noche se podía apreciar su vestimenta, tenía unas zapatillas negras con franjas blancas, un pantalón jean azul y una capucha negra, la cual cubría parte de su rostro.

- **¿Quién eres y que haces aquí**? – Caster continuaba con su ataque en su mano, lista para atinarle al joven en cualquier momento.

- **Si dejaras de apuntarme con eso, te lo diría más tranquilo** – dijo con tono sarcástico.

- **Espera…** - Hikari estuvo analizando detenidamente, luego cerró los ojos y en su mente todo cambio, pudo percibir una energía que envolvía al joven misterioso – **Esto lo he sentido antes, humn… si, justo lo que sospeche** – abrió los ojos y le dijo a Caster: - **Tranquila, no es peligroso, al menos eso creo.**

- **Master… como usted ordene.** - la joven de ojos morados bajo su mano, desasiendo así su ataque.

- **Gracias, ahora creo que si podre…**

- **¿Qué haces aquí Akaru? **–dijo de forma brusca, dejando sin palabras al joven en frente de él.

- **¿Master, acaso lo conoce?** – pregunto Caster.

**-Sí, puedo reconocer esa aura en donde este, además su vos no es nada fácil de olvidar, porque hoy lo he conocido en la escuela.**

El joven se quito la capucha y si, efectivamente, se trataba de Akaru, el chico nuevo que conoció ese mismo día.-** Je, veo que tienes ciertas habilidades, eso explica porque tienes a una sirviente como ella, debes ser su Master, un mago.**

- **¿Y tú, como sabes tanto? ¿No me digas que…?**

- **Así es, también soy un Master.** – le mostro su brazo izquierdo, tenía unas marcas parecidas a las de Hikari, pero estas tenían un aspecto más en forma de curvas. – **Créeme estoy tan sorprendido como tú, no sé ni cómo paso todo esto.**

- **Espera… si tú eres un Master, entonces ¿Dónde está tu sirviente?** – Akaru y Caster se quedaron en silencio.

- **Bueno… la verdad pensé que si se llegaba a ocultar, tu sirviente no me haría ningún daño.**

- **No crees que dudara en disparate si es necesario**. – Esto dejo a Akaru con los ojos abiertos, haciendo que se tragase su propia saliva.

- **Basta ya, si te atreves a tocar a mi Master, juro que te hare probar polvo**. - una joven rubia de ojos verdes y pelo amarillo con un acento campirano apareció de la nada, vestía un traje negro sin mangas que le cubría hasta el tronco, portaba un pantalón rojo con botas negras hasta las rodillas, tenía un cinturón café, en el cual se veía un látigo negro y un especie de revolver con marcas extrañas.

- **Archer, tranquila, sólo lo está diciendo de broma, ¿verdad?** – dijo Akaru, algo nervioso, mirando a Hikari.

- **Archer…** - el joven de pelo negro sin temor se acerco a la joven rubia de ojos verdes y le pregunto: **Dime, ¿eres un sirviente al igual que Caster? – **ambos se miraron de forma seria.

- **Así es, aunque yo soy una de la clase Archer, eso es todo lo que te puedo decir, considerando que no eres mi Master.**

- **Ya veo, gracias por aclarar mi duda, una cosa más – **miro a todos de una forma seria **- ¿qué es eso del Cofre de la Armonía?**

**- Ahora que lo mencionas, Archer tú me mencionaste eso antes, ¿qué es?, explícate. – **Akaru le también pregunto de forma seria.

- **Creo que tienen que preguntarle eso al supervisor…** - una vos se escucho del edificio, era la chica de traje azul y pelo multicolor – **veo que se olvidaron de mi.**

**- Tú, ¿sigues viva? – **dijo Caster con sorpresa.

- **¿Acaso creías que con un ataque como ese se desharían de mi?, bueno al parecer se equivocaron – **dio un giro en aire y cayo de pie, apenas se llegaba a notar sus heridas, pero parecía que se encontraba en perfecto estado, se les acerco de una forma tranquila. – **Calma, no voy a pelear, solo les decía que si quieren saber más acerca de la Guerra del Cofre de la Armonía, deben visitar al supervisor, él es el que más sabe de esto. – **todos se le quedaron escuchando atentamente, pero en eso Akaru pregunto:

- **Y, ¿dónde lo encontramos exactamente? – **dijo con actitud seria.

- **En la iglesia de la cuidad, eso es todo lo que les puedo decir** – volteo para desaparecer de la escena, pero antes les dio un último aviso – **Nos volveremos a encontrar, espero que estén preparados, todos ustedes. – **tomo impulso y de un gran salto desapareció del lugar.

- **¿Por fin se esfumo, bueno, ahora qué?** – pregunto Archer

-** Será mejor darle una visita a ese tal supervisor… ¿qué opinas Caster? **– Hikari miro a la chica de ojos morados, mostrando confianza.

- **Lo que desees Master.** – solo saco una sonrisa.

.

.

Pasaron los minutos, Hikari y Akaru se dirigieron a la iglesia de la ciudad, la cual se veía en un estado no muy llamativo, al acercarse a la puerta, vieron que esta estaba abierta, al entrar todo estaba oscuro, era muy difícil saber dónde buscar, en eso se escucho de un extremo de la iglesia, alguien se acercaba, la luz de la luna se coloco en una ventana, haciendo que la figura se revelara.

- **Bienvenidos, veo que el destino los ha traído aquí, jóvenes Masters** – la figura se hacía más notoria, era un adulto de unos treinta años aproximadamente, tenía el pelo color marrón hacia atrás y ojos azules, portaba una túnica de sacerdote de color morado, y una cruz que tenia cargada en el cuello.

- **Whooves, veo que no has cambiado en nada, así que tú eres ese supervisor del que tanto hablan.** – Hikari le dijo en forma sarcástica.

- **Joven Hikari, cuanto tiempo, has crecido mucho, eso puedo apreciarlo, además puedo ver que sigues en la escuela** – se refirió a eso viéndolo con su traje de estudiante, luego puso su vista en Akaru. – **Y tú joven Master… ¿cómo te llamas?**

- **Akaru Yukima, señor.** – dijo de forma educada.

- **Valla, veo que al menos tienes modales – **miro de reojo a Hikari.

- **Sí, sí, bueno, al grano, explícanos eso de la Guerra del Cofre de la Armonía**. – El joven de ojos azules con miro al techo con actitud de molestia.

- **Esta bien, les diré todo** – se dirigió a una de las ventanas, su vista contemplaba el vacio de las figuras que se mostraban en el vidrio, cerró los ojos mientras narraba la historia – **En esta misma ciudad, cada 60 años se libra una lucha de magos, los cuales lucharan a muerte para conseguir el Cofre de la Armonía, un artefacto mágico muy poderoso, el cual tiene la capacidad de hacer todos sus sueños realidad, pero para lograrlo primero se deben invocar siete sirvientes, espíritus heroicos que los acompañaran a lo largo de la Guerra, ellos están divididos por siete clases cada uno: Saber, Archer, Lancer, Caster, Rider, Assassin, Berserker; estos obedecerán todas sus ordenes y estarán dispuestos a morir por su cometido… y eso mis queridos Masters, es la Guerra del Cofre de la Armonía.** – Hikari y Akaru se quedaron sin palabras.

- **Ya veo…** - Hikari solo miraba hacia el suelo.

- **¿Matar a otros? **– Akaru se veía sorprendido.

- **Así es, para realizar sus deseos, se deben hacer sacrificios, en esta guerra tendrán que acabar con sus enemigos, o ser acabados por ellos, además, como ambos son Masters, ambos son enemigo del otro.**

- **¿Todo lo que dices es cierto, o sólo nos estas jodiendo?** – Pregunto Hikari, sonando muy confundido.

- **¿Acaso esas marcas en sus manos son una farsa, esa herida te la hiciste tu sólo, esas sirvientes que están ocultas afuera son solo una alucinación, no verdad?**

- ¿**Espera, eso quiere decir que hay más magos como nosotros? – **volvió a preguntar Akaru.

**- Efectivamente, cinco más para ser exactos sin mencionar, cada uno con sus respectivos sirvientes, yo que ustedes me cuidaría las espaldas a partir de ahora, las cosas están por ponerse muy interesantes aquí. – **cerro los ojos y solo sonrió; la luz de la luna continuaba iluminando parte de la iglesia, las tres figuras se quedaban inmóviles, cada una divagando en sus propios pensamientos; en la puerta, las dos figuras femeninas se encontraban vigilando los exteriores de la iglesia; la luna continuaba mostrando su gigantesca figura en el cielo nocturno, esperando…

.

.

En otra parte de la cuidad, una casa muy lujosa, dentro de ella se apreciaba un joven sentado en un sillón rojo, frente a una chimenea prendida, el cual sólo la mitad de su rostro se lograba apreciar por el brillo del fuego en la madera, se podía notar un ojo de color negro, y parte de su cabello, que era de color azul oscuro; él solo se mantenía ahí sentado, como si estuviera divagando en sus pensamientos, en eso se escucho una de sus cortinas moviéndose, la vos de una chica se oyó detrás de él.

- **Master, ya regresé.**

- **¿Que noticias traes Lancer? **– pregunto con voz muy calmada.

- **Al parecer ya empezó, los Masters restantes ya tienen sus sirvientes.**

- **Bien hecho Lancer, has hecho un excelente trabajo **–se levanto del sillón y se dirigió hacia la ventana, con las manos en la espalda apreciando una vista de la cuidad en plena noche – **pronto todos mis deseos se harán realidad, no dejare que esos Masters inferiores tomen lo que me pertenece **– en eso volteo a ver su sirviente, la cual era la chica de pelo multicolor y ojos lilas, luego mostro una sonrisa y exclamo – ¡**ES HORA DE QUE EMPIEZE LA GUERRA!**

**.**

**.**

**Nota: esto ha sido el capítulo 2 del arco 1, como verán, las cosas están por ponerse algo caóticas en la cuidad, que es lo que les esperan a nuestros personajes, el tiempo lo dirá; no se olviden de comentar y hacer sus criticas en la casilla de reviews, eso me ayuda realmente, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	3. Nuevos Problemas

**3. Nuevos Problemas**

.

.

Eran ya la 1 de la mañana, la noche envolvía la cuidad, la gran figura de la luna mostraba su magnificencia en el cielo nocturno; en la iglesia de la cuidad se escuchaban murmullos que venían del interior, dentro, se apreciaban tres figuras masculinas, Hikari, Akaru y Whooves, los cuales se encontraban hablando sobre los asuntos de la Guerra del Cofre de la Armonía.

- **Hay algo que quiero preguntarles a los dos** - los miro detenidamente - **¿cuál es su mayor deseo?**

- **¿Disculpa? **– Hikari y Akaru dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- **Su mayor deseo, si ustedes han sido escogidos como Maestros, debe ser porque el Cofre de la Armonía vio en ustedes un deseo muy importante, algo que desean con su corazón, díganme ¿es cierto o no?**

- … - hubo un breve silencio.

- **Bueno… - Akaru rompió el silencio** – **creo que sí, hay algo. **– Whooves fijo su atención en él.

- **Y dime mi joven Maestro, ¿cuál es tu deseo?**

- **Yo... yo deseo que haya…**

- **¿Porque preguntas por los deseos de los demás? **– Hiakari interrumpió - **¿Acaso realmente te interesan los pensamientos ajenos?**

**- …Hikari, tu siempre tan educado… la verdad, como supervisor de la guerra es mi deber saber los deseos de todos los Maestros, sean buenos o malos, ahora dime – **se le acerco lentamente hasta quedar cara a cara con él. **– ¿Qué es lo que deseas realmente?**

**- ¿Que?…**

**- Dime – **se acercaba más, su mirada de calma paso a tener un aspecto siniestro** – ¿qué es lo que desea tu corazón?**

**- Aléjate de mí - **dijo algo asustado.

**- Bueno, tarde o temprano lo sabré – **se alejó y fue hacia el altar **– por ahora mejor vallan a dormir, si no me equivoco, tienen escuela en la mañana, en caso de que tengan más dudas sobre la Guerra, ya saben dónde encontrarme.**

**.**

**.**

**Los dos salieron por la puerta principal, en la cual esperaban sus Sirvientes, las dos jóvenes, una de pelo amarillo con ojos verdes y otra de pelo oscuro con franjas lilas y rozas, Archer y Caster miraron a sus respectivos Maestros, queriendo saber todo lo que el supervisor les había dicho acerca de la Guerra de la Armonía. **

**- ¿Que tal les fue? Pregunto Archer**

**- Ahora sabemos en qué lio estamos metidos. – **dijo Akaru, pero Hikari solo miro a otro lado y empezó a alejarse.

**- Caster, volvamos a casa, mañana ahí clases y no pienso llegar tarde.**

**- Por supuesto Maestro.**

**- Oye, espera Hikari – **Akaru se le acerco** – será mejor que los acompañemos.**

**- Tú, si mal no recuerdo creí decirte que te alejaras de mí, pero por lo que veo no escuchas.**

**- Oye, para recordarte, casi te matan hace unas horas, necesitaras ayuda si es que quieres sobrevivir otro día.**

**- Con Caster ya me es suficiente, ahora déjame decirte algo – **se acercó a Akaru hasta que dar en frente de él con una mirada fría **– si no oí mal, Whooves dijo que somos enemigos, la próxima ves que te cruces en mi camino, no dudare en matarte, lo mismo para ti Archer – **Akaru se quedó inmóvil al oír eso** – Caster… vayámonos.**

**- Hikari, escúchame, si sigues actuando así no duraras mucho… déjanos ayudarte.**

**- Sin ofender Akaru, pero yo no me apunte a ayudar a sujeto como ese, será mejor que lo maten, así la competencia disminuirá. – **interrumpió la chica de acento campirano.

**- ¡Archer! – **Akaru sonó muy molesto por la respuesta de Archer; pero esto no le intereso a Hikari, el cual sólo se alejaba cada vez más junto con Caster.

**- Oye, tú. – **Caster volteo y se dirigió hacia el joven de cabello marrón oscuro y ojos amarillos.

**- Eh? – **Akaru solo estaba ahí parado sin poder hacer nada.

**- Agradezco que intentes proteger a mi Maestro, pero sería mejor que te cuides tú mismo, yo veré el modo de arreglármelas con él.**

**- Entiendo, suerte, por lo que se no es muy educado que digamos… - **solo algo sarcástico.

**- Es cierto… - **su mirada cayó al suelo, pero mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro **- si no me equivoco, ustedes tienen que ir a la escuela, intenta no hablar de este asunto con él, te lo agradecería mucho.**

**- No te preocupes, adema no creo que quiera hablar con nadie… - **estuvo un pequeño rato en silencio** – Muy bien, te lo dejo en tus manos – **se alejó lentamente de Caster.

- **¿Caster, de que estás hablando con ese sujeto?, ven ya, vámonos, que ya me está dando sueño.**

**- Ah, claro, ya voy Maestro. – **se despisto por un momento, al oír la voz de su Maestro, solo se fue corriendo hacia él.

- **¿De que tanto hablabas con ese tipo, acaso quería saber alguna debilidad tuya**? – dijo tan seriamente.

- **Como crees, solo se preocupa por los demás, yo lo veo como un buen tipo, deberías ser más educado como él** – Hikari solo ignoro ese comentario y siguió con Caster hasta llegar a casa.

**.**

**.**

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron al departamento de Hikari, en el cual aún se apreciaban los rastros del combate contra Lancer.

-** Genial, como explicare esto a los demás.**

- **No tienes que, yo me encargo de eso **– la chica de ojos morados se acercó a las grietas que estaban por el edificio, se puso de rodillas y de su mano se emitía una luz muy brillante, al cabo de unos segundos, todas las grietas desaparecieron, como si nada hubiera pasado ahí – **Listo, eso fue muy fácil.**

-** Increíble** – Hikari se quedó boque abierto con lo que había hecho Caster

**- Bien, creo que ya es hora de descansar, será mejor ir a tu habitación cuanto antes.** – sonó muy amable, Hikari se sonrojo por unos momentos, pero rápidamente aparto su vista de la joven de prendas moradas y se fue hacia su departamento.

La puerta de abrió, Hikari entro con Caster, vieron que todo el lugar seguía con el desorden causado por la chica de cabello multicolor, en la sala se apreciaban los vidrios de la ventana y los trozos de la mesa esparcidos en el suelo, Hikari se agacho y se puso a moverlos, como si buscara algo, esto llamo la atención de Caster.

- **¿Maestro, acaso estás buscando algo?**

- **Así es, se supone que tenía un libro en este lugar, antes de que ocurriera todo esto, no sé dónde pudo haberse metido. - **Caster estuvo callada por unos segundos, en eso dio un respiro y se puso en actitud serena.

- **Maestro, veo que no te has dado cuenta.**

**- ¿Cuenta de qué?**

**- ¿Que esto es lo que tanto buscas?**

**- ¿Qué? – **Caster metió su mano izquierda en su túnica y en uno de los bolsillos saco un libro Morado de aspecto viejo con cerraduras bañadas en oro.** – Lo encontraste. – **intento acercarse para tomarlo, pero la chica de ojos morados retrocedió, y volvió a meter el libro en su bolsillo.** – ¿Espera, que haces?**

**- No puedo darte algo que es mio.**

**- ¿Tuyo?**

**- Claro este libro es mío, me perteneció hace mucho tiempo en mi vida pasada, realmente me sorprende que haya terminado en este lugar, ahora respóndeme Maestro – **su cara paso de ser una gentil a una seria en unos segundos, se acercó al joven de cabello negro y ojos azules y lo miro directo a los ojos. – **¿De dónde sacaste este libro? –** Hikari estuvo callado por unos instantes, en su mente se encontraba ordenando sus ideas, para poder responder de manera acertada a la pregunta de la joven de cabello oscuro y franjas rozas y lilas.

**- Ya estaba aquí cuando llegue, esa es la verdad.**

**- ¿Cómo es posible? La última vez que lo tenía estaba en mi castillo, y dudo que haya llegado aquí por arte de magia.**

**- Ja… con todo esto realmente no me sorprendería. – **dijo con un tono de sarcasmo, pero luego una duda invadió su mente – **Espera, ¿dijiste castillo? ¿Acaso eras una princesa o algo así?**

- **Yo…** - su rostro paso a ser uno nostálgico, su mirada cayo y simplemente se fue de la sala a dirección al baño de Hikari.

- **Oye, espera** – Hikari fue rápidamente donde ella pero esta se encerró la puerta del baño, intento llamarla, pero no había ningún sonido, al cabo de unos minutos se fue cansado hacia su cama y se lanzó sobre ella, cayendo su cabeza sobre su almohada – **Que día… espero que en la mañana se le haya pasado... ya no aguanto más… **- No paso mucho para que Hikari acabase dormido.

Pasaron minutos, la puerta del baño de Hikari se abrió, Caster salió, en su rostro se podían notar algunas lágrimas, pero con su túnica se secó rápidamente, luego fue a la habitación de Hikari, estuvo viendo a su Maestro dormir, en eso cerro sus ojos y puso su mano derecha sobre él, se emitió una pequeña luz, y Caster se dio cuenta de algo.

- **Maestro, porque no me dijiste que te dolía** – se puso de rodillas, se acercó más a él y le levanto su polo, pudo notar que tenía una herida no tan profunda, pero se notaba que no había sanado del todo, Caster puso su mano sobre la herida y empezó a recitar un dialecto extraño, su mano volvió a emitir una luz, pero esta vez era de color celeste; poco a poco la herida comenzó a cerrarse, hasta el punto en que desapareció por completo. – **Con eso bastara.** – su mirada se concentró en el rostro calmado de Hikari – **Maestro, ¿porque no me lo dijo? **– Caster se levando y se dirigio hacia la puerta, volteo a ver al joven de cabello negro mientras ponía una cara de alegría – **Buenas noches Maestro.- **Luego salió de la habitación y se dirigió a uno de los sillones de la sala, donde se quedó dormida**. **La cuidad se encontraba en silencio, había una calma inmensa en los alrededores; las estrellas adornaban el cielo nocturno, la luna permanecía mostrando su figura, realmente era una noche hermosa.

.

.

Pasaron las horas, el sol salía a iluminar cada rincón de la cuidad, el viento de la mañana rebosaba los árboles, se escuchaban los autos circulando en la calle; en el departamento de Hikari abundaba el silencio, el chico de pelo negro seguía durmiendo, ignorando que ya era debía irse preparando para la escuela; en eso la puerta se abrió y Caster entro rápidamente a la habitación, donde las luces seguían apagadas, se puso donde Hikari y sin previo aviso le grito:

- **¡MAESTRO YA ES HORA DE DESPERTAR, DEBE IR A LA ESCUELA!** – esto a Hikari lo despertó automáticamente, cayéndose de la cama del susto, se dio muy fuerte contra el piso, y al abrir los ojos sólo vio la alegre cara de la chica de ojos morados.

- **Caster… ¿qué haces aquí, porque me despiertas tan temprano? **– el joven apenas podía hablar bien a causa del sueño.

- **Maestro ya debe levantarse no querrá llegar tarde a la escuela, además es mi deber cuidar se usted, y eso involucra su educación.** – movió el interruptor de la luz y el cuarto se iluminó.

- **Bueno, pero al menos no me vuelvas a despertar de esa forma, pudo haberme dado un infarto.**

- **Si eso pasa, yo estaré presente para tratarlo, ahora no pierda tiempo y vístase, tuve la decencia de limpiar su ropa mientras dormía.**

- **¿Qué hiciste qué?** – el joven vio su ropa y se sorprendió al encontrarla en buen estado, ya que había quedado sucia tras la batalla con Lancer.

- **No hay nada que no pueda resolver con magia, eso y que también trate con su herida. **– lo miro seriamente y cruzo los brazos – **Maestro, si estaba herido, debió habérmelo dicho, no me haga preocuparme tanto, recuerde que yo estoy aquí para protegerlo.**

**- No era necesario que lo hagas, yo me puedo encargar de eso solo.**

**- Pero no es así ahora, debe preocuparse más por si bienestar, tiene suerte de que la herida no haya sido profunda. **

**- Como digas, gracias de todas formas, por cierto, ¿hiciste el desayuno? – **se empezaba a sobar el ojo derecho.

**- … Si, también me tome la molestia de hacerlo por usted y será mejor que coma ahora, el tiempo premia. **

**- De acuerdo pero primero déjame cambiarme.**

**- Muy bien, lo esperare afuera. – **salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta.

**- Pero que chica… - **Hikari cogió su uniforme y se empezó a vestir.

**En la sala de Hikari, Caster estaba sentada en la mesa que previamente había sido destruida, pero que ahora se encontraba en perfecto estado, habían sobre ella tazas y platos con pan y otros bocadillos para el desayuno, luego se escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse, era Hikari, ya vestido para la escuela, su ropa se veía como nueva.**

**- Ves, me quedo bien. – **echo una pequeña riza.

**- Bueno, tengo hambreeeee... – **se quedó estupefacto al ver todo lo que había sobre la mesa y el hecho de que esta ya se encontraba totalmente reparada** – ¿No me digas que tu hiciste todo esto?**

- **Jeje.**

- **De acuerdo, a desayunar** – ambos estuvieron comiendo todo lo que estaba a su disposición; luego de 10 minutos acabaron sin dejar nada – **eso estuvo muy bueno, te agradezco Caster, eso de la magia sí que va bien en ti.**

- **Como digas Maestro, mejor ve a lavarte cuanto antes.**

- **Por supuesto**. – fue hacia el baño a cepillarse los dientes, se enjuago la cara y cogió su mochila para partir a la escuela. – **Caster ya me voy, nos vemo…**

- **Espera, yo voy contigo** – paro de la mesa con fuerza y sonó muy directa.

- **Como que conmigo, en esa forma no puedes salir a la calle en pleno día.**

**- No te preocupes, puedo hacerme invisible, así nadie notara mi presencia.**

**- ¿Invisible?**

- **Claro, nosotros lo Sirviente podemos hacernos invisibles para que los humanos comunes no noten nuestra presencia, esto evita que tengamos que acabar con los testigos.**

- **Ya veo** – empezó a recordar cuando fue atacado por Lancer en plena noche. –** Bueno pero espero que te mantengas así, no quiero pasar un rollo en la escuela por tu culpa**. – sonó muy serio.

- **Tu tranquilo, veras que todo irá bien.**

- **Eso espero.** – los dos salieron por la puerta principal, Caster rápidamente se hizo invisible y junto con Hikari partieron hacia la escuela.

.

.

Al cabo de un rato, Hikari paso por la puerta principal, Caster estaba atrás de él mientras se mantenía invisible ante los demás, subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su salón, al abrir la puerta encontró algunos de sus compañeros hablando entre ellos, y estos lo vieron, poniendo unas caras como si viesen algo raro, entre sus susurros se podían oír cosas como:

- **Vaya vaya, miren quien le dio por venir temprano, apuesto que se quedó dormido en el patio trasero.**

**- Enserio ese es Hikari, acaso se mudó más cerca o que.**

Hikari simplemente los ignoro y se fue hacia su asiento, en el cual se quedó dormido, así estuvo hasta que toco la campana y poco a poco llegaban los demás alumnos de la escuela, entre ellos estaba Akaru, el cual tenía una mirada un tanto preocupada, como si hubiese visto u oído algo, Hikari lo ignoro y se concentró en sus libros, luego de un rato llego la maestra, la cual inmediatamente tomo la lista, y cuando llego a llamar a Hikari, este dijo:

- **Presente** – la profesora se sorprendió al verlo sentado tan temprano, y el resto de compañeros que recién habían llegado, también se sorprendieron, esto molesto a Hikari, el cual luego los ignoro y continuo leyendo alguno de los libros y por curiosidad fijo su vista en Akaru, que seguía con una mirada de preocupación, pero el joven de pelo negro y ojos azules volvió a girar la cabeza y concentrarse en sus cosas.

Luego de pasados unos minutos, sonó la puerta, el director que había presentado a Akaru por primera vez volvió a aparecer, pero esta vez había alguien tras de él, se dirigió a los alumnos para hacer un anuncio. – **Muy bien alumnos, le vengo a informar que nos acompañara un nuevo estudiante, viene del extranjero, y se quedara un tiempo con nosotros, espero que le den una buena bienvenida.** – Hikari bajo el libro de física que estaba leyendo y puso su atención a lo que decía el director.

- **"Otro más"** – dijo en su mente.

- **Adelante, pasa y preséntate.** – inmediatamente entro un joven algo de cabello azul oscuro y ojos negros, que tenía una mochila color gris y unos mitones negros, se puso en medio del salón y de acomodo el cabello hacia atrás para luego presentarse.

- **Muy buenos días, mi nombre es Zain Evenstroud, vengo de Inglaterra, me fascinan los deportes y se mucho sobre tecnología, espero que nos llevemos muy bien**- su pronunciación del japonés era perfecta, como si se tratase de su lengua natal - **espero por conocer a detalle a cada uno** – al decir esto fijo su vista en Hikari y Akaru, mostrando una leve sonrisa, esto llamo mucho la atención del joven de pelo negro y ojos azules, el cual automáticamente cerro los ojos y concentro su magia para detectar el aura.

- **Veamos…** - todo a su alrededor se tornó completamente oscuro, pero alrededor de él habían unas especies de mantos fosforescentes de varios colores, entre ellos azules y blancos, pero al concentrarse en el del joven nuevo, su aura era de un tono amarillo, rápidamente Hikari abrió los ojos y puso una cara muy seria, creyendo saber automáticamente las intenciones del joven de pelo azul oscuro y ojos negros. – **"que es lo que tramas"** – dijo para si mismo.

- **Excelente Zain, ahora ve y toma asiento, busca un buen sitio** – dijo la profesora.

- **De acuerdo profesora, lo hare.** – sonó tan educado.

- **Valla, que estudiantes tan educados me están tocando.** – dijo sorprendida.

Zain se sentó al frente, las chicas empezaban a hablar a sus espaldas, mencionando cosas tales como:

**- Pero que lindo es este.**

**- Espero que no tenga novia.**

**- Me muero por saber dónde vive.**

Hikari no dejaba de pensar en lo que había sentido de ese joven, las dudas invadían su mente, podría creer muchas cosas, la forma en que lo miro detallaba mucho de cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones; estuvo pensando por tanto tiempo hasta que sonó la campana del descanso, los alumnos empezaban a salir a los pasillos en eso vio a Akaru dirigiéndose donde el chico nuevo ambos salieron del salón, Hikari se quedó sólo, en eso se escuchó una vos a su lado.

-** ¿Maestro, acaso cree lo mismo que yo?** – era Caster, quien todo el tiempo estuvo al lado de Hikari, manteniendo su invisibilidad.

- **Eso creo, será mejor echar un vistazo.**

**- ¿Acaso estas preocupado por lo que le pueda hacer a Akaru?**

**- No me importa en lo absoluto lo que le pase a él, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que ese tal Zain es más de lo que aparenta **– se levantó y fue rápidamente al pasillo de la escuela – **veré si puedo encontrarlos con mi magia** – volvió a cerrar los ojos y empezó a buscar el aura de Akaru y Zain, se concentró más a fondo, hasta que lo encontró en un solo lugar. – **Los encontré, están atrás del gimnasio, Caster date prisa. – **Hikari fue a toda velocidad, paso por los salones y algunos otros pasillos, bajo por las escaleras, salió de escuela hasta llegar al gimnasio, se acercó a la puerta, pero en eso se escuchó un vos detrás suyo.

**- ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? – **era la vos de una chica.

**- ¿Eh? – **Hikari volteo rápidamente, pero lo único que pudo ver era una figura femenina de cabello roza des alborotado con un traje totalmente negro ajustado y una máscara blanca como de teatro, que tenía unos grandes agujeros negros donde van los ojos y una enorme sonrisa que le cubría gran parte de la máscara.

- **¡HAHAHAHAHA! **– la figura misteriosa dio una gran carcajada y se lanzó sobre el joven de ojos azules, dejándolo en el suelo fácilmente, en eso se le acercó al rostro y le dijo.** – ¡VAMOS A DIVERTIRNOS!**

**.**

**.**

Nota: nuevos personajes aparecen en la historia, las cosas para Hikari y Akaru se complican con la aparición de esta nueva chica, ¿qué cosas les esperan más adelante? ¿Por qué Akaru se veía preocupado? Lo sabremos en el siguiente capitulo, no se olviden dejar su crítica y opiniones en la casilla de reviews, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	4. Sonrisas Desconfiadas

**4.** **Sonrisas Desconfiadas **

.

.

Previamente hace unos instantes, Hikari y Caster fueron en búsqueda del chico nuevo llamado Zain, el cual se encontraba junto con Akaru atrás del gimnasio de la escuela; en el trayecto, Hikari tuvo que tomar otra ruta hacia el gimnasio, ya que los corredores de la escuela estaban llenos de estudiantes y para no perder tiempo, tuvo que salir y tomar el camino del patio, siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la puerta para tomar un pequeño respiro, pero se había dado cuenta que Caster aun no había llegado.

- **¿Donde estas Caster?** – el joven estuvo mirando a todos lados y no había ningún rastro de su Sirviente, en eso escucho una misteriosa voz que le susurraba en la oreja derecha.

- **¿Quieres jugar conmigo?**

- **¡Eh!** – al girar, sólo pudo ver una máscara completamente blanca con una enorme sonrisa y unos agujeros completamente negros en donde van los ojos.

- **HAHAHAHAHA** – la joven misteriosa se abalanzo sobre Hikari, dejándolo en el suelo fácilmente, en eso dejo de reírse y se le acerco lentamente al rostro, Hikari estaba muy nervioso, no la escucho acercarse en ningún momento, luego sus pensamientos fueron callados cuando la joven de cabello roza des alborotado y traje negro le exclamo sin aviso – **¡VAMOS A DIVERTIRNOS!** – luego de su cabello saco un especie de daga color amarilla, le sostuvo el brazo izquierdo a Hikari y se la clavo en la palma de la mano, atravesándola y dejándola pegada al suelo.

**- ¡AAAAagh!** – Hikari empezaba a gritar por el dolor, intentaba zafarse de la joven, pero esta lo impedía, entonces empezó a sacar más dagas de colores y clavándoselas en cada una de las extremidades del pobre joven mientras se reía de manera incesante, como si por cada daga clavada en su piel, ella se emocionara demasiado – **¡AAAagh! ¡YA BASTA! ¡AAAagh! ¡CASTER!**

- **¡HAHAHAHAHA!, no te preocupes por tu inútil sirviente, no nos molestara.**

- **Que le hicis... ¡AAAagh!**

- **¡ESTO ES MUY DIVERTIDO!** **pero lastimosamente tengo que acabar rápido, lo siento, ordenes de mi Maestro, apenas termine contigo me encargare de ella.** - la chica de pelo negro se levantándose piso y miro el cuerpo ensangrentado de Hikari, que aun estaba vivo a pesar de las múltiples heridas que tenia, en eso agarro una de las dagas coloridas que tenia y se rebano ella misma una mano, la cual cayó al suelo, la joven de la máscara no parecía mostrar ni un signo de dolor, luego se puso de rodillas y con su sangre dibujo un circulo rúnico alrededor de su mano y esta empezó a tomar una forma muy diferente, empezó a parecerse cada vez más a lo que parecía una especie de cañón celeste con ruedas negras **– ¿qué te parece, muy grande? Es lo último que veras** – puso su mano sobre el cañón – **Adiós** – **Hikari cerró los ojos y espero lo que estaba por venir.**

- **¡OYE!** – la joven de la máscara y cabello roza giro para ver quien la había llamado, se dio cuenta que era un joven de pelo marrón y ojos amarillos que parecía estar muy molesto – ¡**DEJALO IR, AHORA!** – Akaru no parecía el mismo, se veía el odio en sus ojos con la mirada clavada en la joven misteriosa.

- **HAHAHA, ¿acaso crees que tú tienes oportunidad contra mí? Además estoy ocupada aquí, así que lárgate.** – la chica volteo y volvió a poner su atención en Hikari, que aun seguía en el piso.

- **Te lo advertí…** - atrás de él se vio a una figura de una chica con ropas azules y dibujos de rayos que tenía cabello multicolor y ojos lilas, Lancer saco su lanza envuelta por una nube espesa y dio un gran salto.

- **¡AHORA LANCER!** – grito Zain, el cual salió de un lado del gimnasio.

- **Como diga Maestro** – lanzo su lanza hacia la chica de pelo rozado a una velocidad formidable. – **¡MUERE ASSASSIN!** – exclamo la chica de pelo multicolor.

- **Esto no es gracio…GAAAGH!** – la lanza atravesó su cabeza, traspasando su máscara y quedándose incrustada en suelo al lado de Hikari, el cual le había salpicado algo de sangre en su rostro; inmediatamente Akaru fue a ayudarlo, quitándole las péquelas dagas de su cuerpo.

- **Aagh, mierda… ¡AAagh!**

- **Cálmate Hikari, ya faltan pocas.** – dijo Akaru de forma seria.

- **AAagh, rápido…** - Hikari se mordía el labio intentando aguantar el dolor.

- **Ya esta…** - Akaru se echo hacia atrás y tomo un respiro – **Uff… están todas.**

- **Ahora será mejor sanar las heridas** – dijo Zain.

- **Tu…** - dijo Hikari al ver a Zain acercarse a él.

- **Hola, disculpa no es el modo que esperaba conocerte.**

- **Necesitamos cerrar sus heridas, de inmediato, ¿dónde está Caster?, su magia nos sería útil.** – Akaru giro su cabeza a todos lados buscando a la chica de pelo oscuro con franjas lilas y rozas.

- **Caster… ella, no estaba aquí…** - Hikari apenas podía hablar por el dolor, se levanto del suelo, pero unos segundo volvió a caerse debido a las heridas en sus piernas.

- **Oye, no te muevas.** – Akaru lo sostuvo – **voy a buscar a Caster** – Akaru se levanto y luego miro al joven de cabello azul oscuro – **Zain, asegúrate de que se quede aquí.**

- **De acuerdo, pero rápido… que me está viendo feo.** – Hikari miraba de una manera seria a Zain.

.

.

Akaru estuvo corriendo por el patio de la escuela en búsqueda de Caster, pero a medida que seguía, no encontraba nada, en eso se dijo para él mismo.

- **Espera… y ¿qué tal si Caster nunca salió de la escuela?, puede que sigua ahí, en ese caso… ¡ARCHER!**

- **Aquí estoy Akaru** – al costado de él apareció una joven rubia de ojos verdes y pecas.

-** Archer, dime que la encontraste.**

- **Si… pero me temo que hay más problemas.**

- **¿Que quieres decir con eso, acaso esta herida o algo?**

- **Herida no, pero sigue en peligro y no está sola.**

-** ¿Como que no está sola, con quien está?**

- **No se con certeza de quien se trata, pero puedo asegurar que se trata de un Maestro.**

**- ¿Un Maestro, en esta escuela? **

- **Yo también creía eso, pero de algo estoy segura.**

- **¿Y qué es?**

- **Es un estudiante.** – Akaru al escuchar esto que quedo inmóvil.

- **¿Un… estudiante? ¿Cómo que otro estudiante? Creí que Hikari, Zain y yo éramos los únicos Maestro de la escuela, estás segura de eso Archer.**

- **Por la manera en que vestía, podría ser.**

- **¿Quién?…** - Akaru estuvo callado por unos momentos - **Archer, hay que ayudar a Caster… **- La joven de cabello amarillo y ojos verdes abrió los ojos como platos luego los cerro y cruzo los brazos pareciendo estar calmada.

- **Con el revido respeto Akaru…** - se le acerco** - ¡¿ESTAS LOCO?! No es tu sirviente, además te recuerdo que Hikari y tu son enemigos, deja ya de preocuparte por demás y mejor concéntrate en ti mismo.**

- **Archer…** - su mirada estaba decaída, se veía preocupado, muchas cosas estaban rondando por su mente. - **se que tienes razón, pero no puedo permitir que nadie muera, sea enemigo o no, no está bien matar a otros, aunque las reglas lo digan, no puedo hacerlo, debe de haber otra forma.**

- **No puedo creer que de todos los Maestros, me tocara el más infantil… pero si eso es lo que ordenas, no me queda ni otra opción más que seguirte.**

- **Gracias Archer.** – cerro los ojos mientras mostabo una cara de tranquilidad acompañada de una sonrisa.

-** No me vengas con cursilerías, démonos prisa. **– Archer se sonrojo por unos segundos por unos segundos mientras ponía un rostro serio.

- **De acuerdo, vamos, dirígeme a donde están.**

- **Muy bien Akaru.** – El joven de pelo marrón y ojos amarillos siguió a Archer hacia donde se encontraba Caster, las dudas invadían a Akaru sobre la identidad del cuarto Maestro y que planeaba hacer con Caster.

.

.

En otro lado de los exteriores de la escuela, Zain y Lancer se encontraban al lado de Hikari, el cual aun se encontraba mal herido.

- **Oye tú.** – Zain miro a Hikari a los ojos de manera alegre y este solo lo miro de forma seria. – **¿Que se siente ser un Maestro? ¿Duele?**

- **¿Que es lo que planeas hacer exactamente?** – dijo Hikari de manera intimidante.

- **Yo… solo pienso obtener el cofre, y hacer mis deseos realidad.**

- **¿Y que con Akaru?**

- **¿Él?... Es raro ver a un Maestro con esa actitud, me cae muy bien, además creo que sería un aliado estupendo, tú también claro.**

- **¿Para que… para luego traicionarnos por la espalda? Ni lo sueñes, pienso acabar contigo cuando me recupere.**

- **No seas así, mira que te estoy cuidando, sería mejor que te quedes tranquilo, además no pienso hacerles daño, eso le prometí a Akaru.**

- … **Como sea, te tendré vigilado**.

- **Esta bien y nosotros a ti.**

-** Oye, tú, la chica pelo colorido. **

- **Oye, ten más respeto, te recuerdo que sigues vivo sólo porque el amo Zain me lo ordena si fuera por mí te atravesaría justo en medio de los ojos. – **dijo Lancer.

- **Lancer, tranquila, no es forma de tratar a un compañero, y creo que sería mejor que quitaras a ese cadáver de tu lanza, de paso que le das una limpiadita.**

- **Muy bien.** – la joven de cabello multicolor se acerco al cadáver de Assassin – **hora que quitar esto de acá… ¡¿PERO QUÉ?!** – al momento de agarrar su lanza, el cuerpo de la chica de pelo rozado, este se empezó a ponerse húmedo, luego parecía que la composición de la misma se hacía liquida, en instantes todo su cuerpo tomo la forma de una gran masa de agua, la cual cayó al suelo. – **¿No era ella?** – la joven de cabello arcoíris se quedo inmóvil. –** Mierda, me engaño.**

- **¿Lancer que sucede?**

- **Temo que no era la verdadera. - **al oir esto, el rostro de Zain se puso serio.

- **¿Como que no era la verdadera? ¿Acaso se trataba de alguna ilusión?**

- **Lo dudo, lo que me hizo no es obra de una ilusión. **– dijo Hikari mirando sus heridas.

-** ¿Eso quiere decir que la original aun sigue por ahí? **– preguntó Zain con la mano en su barbilla.

- **Así parece, pero aun me preocupa saber donde esta Caster, mierda… no puedo concentrar mi detector de Auras. – **dijo Hikari

- **¿Detector de Auras?** – Zain se quedo confundido al oír eso.

- **Si… es una habilidad que tengo, puedo detectar el aura de las personas desde casi cualquier distancia, se podría decir que es mi única habilidad mágica. **

- **Interesante, realmente interesante, dime, y ¿es por esa tal habilidad que nos encontraste a mí y a tu amigo?**

- **No malinterpretes las cosas, no es mi amigo, solo es un idiota que se para metiendo en mi camino, al igual que tú.**

- **Hahaha, sí que eres muy interesante Hikari, no me sorprende que hayas sido escogido como un Maestro, se podría decir que tienes el talento pero no la gracia de un mago.**

- **Y supongo que tu si…**

- **En efecto, soy el más apto para conseguir el Cofre de la Armonía y hacer realidad mis sueños, mi gracia y habilidades son las de un mago de alto nivel, tanto así que los demás son unos plebeyos al lado mío.**

- **¿Y entre tus habilidades está la de ser un puto presumido? - **dijo con sarcasmo.

- **Pero que modales Hikari, de donde yo vengo te daría una muy buena paliza por lo que acabas de decir, pero es de esperar viniendo de un novato.**

- **Gente como tú no durara mucho en esto.**

- **No importa, además tengo la lealtad de mi quería Sirviente Lancer, la cual es mi mejor arma.**

- **Maestro, no tiene que alagarme así, usted es muy bueno en lo que hace.** – Lancer estaba algo sonrojada por lo de su Maestro.

- **Prefiero morir que estar al lado de ustedes dos… **- Hikari no soportaba escuchar la conversación de Zain con su Sirviente – **Caster… ¿donde estas?**

.

.

Siguiendo con su búsqueda en los exteriores de la escuela, Akaru y Archer finalmente encontraron el paradero de Caster, pero para su mala suerte la cosa no iba a ser nada sencilla, se dieron cuenta de que se encontraba tirada en el piso y que alrededor de ella habían unos especies de insectos extraños, y que de estos salía un humo extraño de diversos colores que envolvía a la joven de cabello oscuro y ojos morados.

- **Alli esta… pero, ¿qué son esas cosas?** – dijo el joven de ojos amarillos al ver a los insectos.

- **No lo sé Akaru, pero al parecer algo le están haciendo a Caster.**

- **Tenemos que sacarla de ahí lo antes posible.**

- **Entendido.** – Se acercaron lentamente, Akaru pisó algunos de los insectos que rodeaban a Caster, con la intención de deshacer el humo multicolor.

- **Descuida Caster, ya casi esta**. – Akaru tenía mucha confianza reflejada en su rostro.

- **¿Que creen que están haciendo?** – una misteriosa vos se escucho de las sombras del exterior de la escuela.

- **¡Quien anda ahí, sal y muéstrate! **– dijo Akaru, con voz amenazante.

- **Solo un dulce y amable estudiante…** - poco a poco empezó a salir de las sombras, mostrando que se trataba de una figura masculina, vestido con un uniforme escolar igual que Akaru y Hikari. – **veo que se metieron a mi fiesta… no está nada mal tener unos cuantos invitados de más.** – se trataba de un hombre de pelo café y ojos negros con lentes y pecas en el rostro.

- **¿Acaso tu eres el responsable de esto?**

- **¿Por qué negarlo?, es más, me siento contento de que te des cuenta, hacer esto no fue nada sencillo, además a juzgar por su llegada, debo suponer que mi Sirviente fallo en su intento de… ¿cómo decirlo?… a si… reducir la competencia, jajaja… pero debo felicitarlos, pudieron llegar hasta acá, ahora déjenme mostrarles su premio… **- metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos del uniforme y empezó a agitarla.

- **¿Que planeas?…** - dijo Archer mirándolo fijamente con rostro serio.

- **Un momento… haber… ¡OH!... aquí esta…** - saco una pistola 9 milímetros con la que apunto directo al rostro del joven de ojos amarillos. – **¡SORPRESA!**

- **¡Ah! **- Akaru creyó que su vida estaba por terminar, pero sin pleno aviso, Archer de uno de sus bolsillos saco su pistola y dio tiro directo a la mano del sujeto misterioso armado.

- ¡BAAANG!

- **¡Aaaagh! ¡MALDITA PERRA! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DISPARARLE A UN ESTUDIANTE?!**

- **Es imposible que un sujeto de tu talla y que porte un arma sea un estudiante común.** – dijo la chica de acento campirano.

**- Jejeje… bien observadora eres chiquilla… en efecto, no soy un estudiante de esta asquerosa escuela.** – dijo mientras sostenía su mano izquierda bañada de sangre.

- **¿Y cómo es que estas vestido de un estudiante?** – le pregunto Akaru.

- **Muy simple, vi un chico caminado por la calle y se tome prestado, lo más gracioso es que no se opuso, solo se quedo tirado ahí, sin moverse, muy amable de su parte.**

- **¡Maldito, esa no me la creo!**

- **Pues créelo mocoso, jejeje… pensaba dejarlos vivos para que disfruten el show, pero por la travesura de mi mano… me temo que no lo harán.** – rápidamente de su mano derecha se vieron sus hechizos de comando, los cuales tenían una forma redonda con terminaciones rectas en curvas – **¡VEN YA, ASSASSIN!**

- **¿Assassin?** – Akaru noto que la mano derecha del sujeto emitió un brillo rojizo y frente a él una figura femenina surgió.

- **¿Acaso esa es?** – Archer se veía sorprendida por lo que veía, la misma chica de traje negro ajustado con mascara blanca y una gran sonrisa en ella, apareció frente de ellos, pero con la diferencia de su cabello rozado, en lugar de estar desordenado, se encontraba completamente caído.

- **¿Assa...ssin? **– dijo Akaru - **Creí que estaba muerta, yo mismo vi como la lanza de Lancer atravesó su cráneo. **

- **Debió ser uno de mis clones.** – dijo la chica de pelo rozado

- **¿Clones? – **pregunto Archer.

- **Así es… una de mis habilidades es invocar diversos clones por medio de esto…** - de su cabello saco un especie de frasco color café.

- **¿Que hay dentro?** – pregunto Akaru.

- **Jijiji… digamos que es un liquido que me permite clonarme cuantas veces quiera… les hare una demostración.** – Assassin destapo el frasco y lo arrojo en el aire, esparciendo el líquido alrededor de ellos.

- **Oh si… empezó la fiesta. **– dijo el Maestro de Assassin con una sonrisa desquiciada en su rostro.

Poco a poco los charcos formados por el liquido extraño, empezaron a tomar forma física, al cabo de unos segundos, 6 figuras iguales a Assassin surgieron, a excepción que estas tenían el cabello todo desordenado y enredado.

- **Son muchas…** - exclamo Akaru sorprendido.

- **Demasiadas.** – dijo Archer mirando a cada una.

- **¡HORA DE SONREIR!** – todas las clones exclamaron y en sincronía se acercaron rápidamente a Akaru y Archer, los cuales estaban en graves problemas. – **¡ES HORA CHICAS!** – cada una saco de su cabello pequeñas navajas de colores, las cuales lanzaron al joven de ojos amarillos y a su Sirviente.

- **Espero que esto funcione…** - Akaru cerró sus ojos y empezó a concentrar su magia en su mano derecha – **¡VAMOS, FUNCIONA!** – su mano brillo con gran intensidad y alrededor de Akaru y Archer apareció una barrera color amarilla la cual los cubrió de los ataques de las clones de Assassin.

- **¿QUE FUE ESO?** – exclamo el Maestro de la chica de cabello rozado.

- **Akaru… tú…**

- **Lo logre… e…e…** - cayó al suelo exhausto.

- **¡Maestro! **– gritó la joven de acento campirano al ver a su maestro en el piso.

- **Tuvieron suerte… pero no volverá a suceder…** - dijo la chica de pelo rozado caído.

- **Akaru… te esforzaste, déjame a mi acabar con el resto.** – la joven rubia de ojos verdes, con su mano izquierda saco su látigo negro y con su mano derecha su pistola. – **Ahora verán de lo que soy capaz.**

- **No presumas rubiecita.** – las clones se abalanzaron sobre ella, pero Archer rápidamente dio un giro y con su látigo les golpeo a cada una en la cara, dejándolas en el suelo automáticamente.

- **¡AAAHG! Eso dolió.** – dijo una de las clones.

- **No tengo tiempo para todas ustedes, así que terminare rápido. **– preparo su revólver lista para la acción.

- **¡HORA DE DORMIR!** – las clones volvieron a lanzarse sobre ella, pero la expresión de Archer era una de entusiasmo.

- **Realmente fue divertido este rato contigo Assassin, no me había sentido así en años, pero te llego la hora.** – rápidamente puso su mira sobre una de las clones, para luego apretar el gatillo.

- BAAANG – la bala atravesó directo la cabeza de una de las clones, convirtiéndose esta en una masa de agua y cayendo en el suelo.

- **Eres más de lo que se esperaba de un espíritu heroico**.

- ¡BAAANG! – volvió a pasar lo mismo con otra clon.

- **La joven chica sonriente de América.**

- ¡BAAANG! – cayo otra.

- **La que hacía a todos sonreír.**

- ¡BAAANG! – y otra.

- **Cuyo rostro alegraba las vidas de muchos.**

- ¡BAAANG! – y otra.

- **Siendo un símbolo de felicidad y alegría para todos.**

- ¡BAAANG!

- **Pinkamena Diane Pie…**

- **¿Qué? **– dijo Assassin en medio del aire.

- **Adiós dulzura… - **dijo se forma serena.

- ¡BAAANG! – la bala rompió la máscara, de la Assassin original, revelando así, a una chica de ojos celestes tras de ella, la bala paso a través de su cabeza y haciéndola caer al suelo, cubierta de sangre.

- **¿Cómo… sabes… mi… nombre…? **– aun podía hablar a pesar del hueco en su cabeza.

- **En el momento en que revelaste lo del líquido mágico, supe que eras tú.**

- **Que…torpe… - **dijo mientras mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

- **No te preocupes, diste buena pelea, ahora descansa. - **Archer observó de una manera tranquila a la chica de cabello roza.

- **Je… creo que… fue… una… gran… fies…** - la joven no pudo terminar, dio su último aliento, su cuerpo se convirtió poco a poco en pequeñas partículas brillantes, que se descomponían una tras una, elevándose hacia el cielo.

- **¡ASSASSIN!** – exclamo el sujeto de anteojos.

- **¿Eh… Archer… que pasó?** – Akaru se despertó unos segundos después de la batalla. - **¿Dón… dónde está Assassin?** – Miro por todos lados, pero no había ni un rastro de la chica de cabello rozado.

- **Se acabo…** - dijo Archer algo cansada.

- **¡NOOO! ¡NOOOooo! ¡AHORA NUNCA CONSEGUIRÉ MI DESEO! ¡MALDITOS SEAN!** **¡ME LAS PAGARAN!** – grito el ex Maestro de Assassin, arrodillado en el suelo mientras fijaba su vista en Archer y Akaru.

- **No… ahora nunca volverás a dañar a nadie** – dijo Akaru, el cual se le acercaba lentamente. – **Todo se termino.**

- **Akaru, será mejor acabar con él.** – dijo Archer.

- **No… no será necesario. **– Akaru lo miro directo a los ojos.

- **Maestro, le recuerdo que este hombre es un asesino, no merece vivir.** – la joven de acento campirano le entrego su revólver al joven de ojos amarillos.

- **¿Eh?** – vio el arma en sus manos.

- **Debes hacerlo, o de lo contrario hará más daño a otros, no podemos dejar que siga vivo, es una amenaza.**

- **No… no puedo… merece ser juzgado, yo no puedo hacerlo, ¡YO NO!** – Akaru estaba muy apegado a su decisión.

- **Esta bien Maestro…** - Archer tomo el arma. – **No es correcto que lo hagas.**

- **Gracias por entender Archer…** - Akaru mostraba una sonrisa en su rostro.

- **Yo lo haré.**

- ¡BAAANG!

.

.

Este fue el capitulo 4, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, no se olviden de dejar sus críticas y comentarios en la casilla de reviews. Nos vemos en el próximo.


	5. Intenciones Profundas

**5. Intenciones Profundas**

.

.

- ¡BAAANG! – Archer jaló el gatillo de su revólver, dando justo en la cabeza del Maestro de Assassin, el cual automáticamente cayó inerte al piso, y un charco de sangre que se esparcía poco a poco en el suelo, el rostro del sujeto de pelo marrón corto y lentes aun expresaba la mirada de ira hacia Akaru y Archer de unos segundos atrás.

- **Esta hecho…** - dijo la joven de acento campirano, manteniendo una mirada seria hacia el cadáver luego voltio como si nada hubiese pasado, pero Akaru estaba completamente petrificado, sus ojos eran como platos, mirando directo a los ojos del cadáver que tenía en frente suyo, sus manos empezaban a temblar mientras respiraba agitadamente.

- **¿Lo…o… mat…ta…s…taste…? ¡¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?!** – exclamo el joven de ojos amarillo y pelo marrón oscuro.

- **Tenia que… después de todo era un enemigo, además iba a matarte, ¿acaso lo olvidas?**

- **¡NO HABÍA NECESIDAD DE MATARLO! Pudimos haberlo entregado a los policías para que lo arresten, eso era…**

- **¿Hacer lo correcto? **– dijo de forma cortante. – **Él era un mago, podría haber escapado fácilmente en cualquier momento y haber seguido haciendo quien sabe qué, además es un asesino, gente como él no merece vivir.**

- **Para eso existe la justicia, no es correcto tomarla por mano propia, en este mundo existen leyes que se deben cumplir. **– dijo de manera determinante y desafiante.

- **No vale la pena discutir contigo, aunque seas mi Maestro eres muy crédulo.**

- **Archer…** - dijo con la mirada baja.

- **Como sea, recuerda que tu amigo Hikari se está desangrando, si tienes algo que hacer, mejor hazlo ahora. **– La joven rubia despareció de la escena, dejando a Akaru, en eso levanto su mirada y giró ver a Caster, la cual seguía inconsciente en el suelo con lo que quedaban de los insectos alrededor de ella, fue rápidamente a tratar de despertarla.

- **¡Caster, Caster! ¡Vamos despierta!** – la agitaba del hombro, pero no respondía, esto preocupada al joven de ojos amarillos – **Debes despertar, Hikari te necesita…**

- **¿Ma…es…tro?** – finalmente la joven de ojos morado abrió los ojos, miro a su alrededor, su apariencia de su rostro no era tan buena, pero aun así pudo levantar el torso, en eso miro a Akaru.

- **¿Akaru?... ¿dónde está Hikari?** – su mirada era de total preocupación, en sus ojos se apreciaban el saber si su Maestro se encontraba a salvo.

- **Hikari… él… está muy mal.**

- **¡¿QUÉ?!** – gritó la joven de prendas moradas – **¿qué le sucedió?**

- **Fue atacado de improvisto, pero acabamos con el enemigo, ahora lo importante es que te calmes y nos acompañes donde esta él.**

**- Rápido, cuanto antes mejor. **

- **De acuerdo, pero primero, ¿te encuentras bien?**

- **Si si, estoy bien, ahora lo importante es ir donde Hikari.**

- **Muy bien, vamos.** – los dos fueron directo donde se encontraba Hikari, el cual estaba siendo cuidado por Zain y Lancer, al costado del gimnasio; sin darse cuenta en uno de los árboles que estaban fuera de la escuela, se encontraba en una de sus ramas, lo que parecía ser un conejo blanco, que los miraba detenidamente con sus ojos negros, luego dio una pequeña sonrisa y bajo del árbol para desaparecer por los arbustos.

.

.

Tras unos minutos de camino, Caster junto con Akaru finalmente llegaron al lugar de Hikari, para sorpresa de la joven de ojos morados, su Maestro se encontraba gravemente herido.

- **Ya llegamos.** – dijo Akaru a Caster.

- **¡Hikari! **– exalto la joven de prendas moradas. – **Tranquilo, ya estoy aquí, quédate tranquilo, esto tomara un momento.** – se arrodillo a un lado del joven y empezó a conjurar un hechizo de sanación.

- **Ya era hora de que llegaran, el pobre de mi amigo Hikari no creo que hubiese soportado estar sin su querida Sirviente.** – dijo Zain de manera burlona mirando a Caster.

- **Cas...ter…** – el joven de ojos azules había perdido mucha sangre a lo largo del tiempo, pero todavía tenía las fuerzas para poder hablar - **¿Dónde es…tabas?**

- **Eso no importa ahora, Maestro… ahora sólo relájese.** – Caster seguía tratando las heridas del joven, poco a poco estas se iban cerrando una por una, hasta que finalmente estas desaparecieron por completo. – **Con eso bastara… **- dijo la joven con una expresión de calma y alegría en su rostro.

- **Uff… que suerte, por poco y no lo lográbamos a tiempo.** – dijo Akaru que estaba a un lado de Caster.

- **Ahg… no hay heridas, pero aun duele…** - dijo Hikari verificando que estuviese ileso.

- **Si, es sólo un efecto secundario pero no tardara en irse.** – Caster se acercó al joven de ojos azules –** Lamento no haber estado aquí antes, espero que me perdone.**

- **Oye… tranquila, estoy seguro que tuvo haber pasado algo para que no estuvieras aquí, pero ya no importa** – miro al cielo mientras se sonrojaba pero manteniendo una vos serena – me alegra de que te encuentres bien.

- **He… gracias Maestro.** – Caster se veía muy feliz por las palabas de Hikari.

- **¡Eh Ehm! **– Zain corto la conversación **- Lamento interrumpir este lindo momento pero… creo que sería mejor que volviéramos nuestro salón, si mi conocimiento del horario de la escuela no está mal, las clases continuaran en unos breves momentos.**

- **Que aburrido…me siento agotado, mejor me voy.** – Hikari se dio media vuelta y se empezó a alejar de los demás.

- **¡Oye espera!** – Akaru alzo la voz. – **¿Qué haces? Tenemos que regresar a cla…**

**- Cállate idiota… **- el joven de pelo negro interrumpió -**si piensas que te voy a hacer caso… estas muy equivocado.**

- **Oye, te aviso que yo mismo me tome la molestia de ir a buscar a Caster para que tú te recuperes por el daño que recibiste por esa Sirviente, además que Archer acabo con su Maestro y no fue fácil.**

- **…Pues entonces dile que gracias… aun así te recuerdo que somos enemigos y tarde o temprano acabaremos enfrentándonos, así que quedas avisado… lo mismo para ti Zain.** – volteo la mirada hacia el joven de cabello azul y ojos negros.

- **Muy bien mi querido amigo, lo tendré en cuenta pero no sería bueno que no pienses en desafiarme en tu estado actual, ya que no durarías ni cinco segundos contra mí ni otros Maestros.**

- **Una cosa más…**

- **¿Y qué es?**

- **Cierra la puta boca, tu voz es insoportable y deja esa actitud de engreído, que esto no es un juego.**

- **"Pues para mi si lo es"** – dijo en su mente mientras sonreía.

Hikari se alejaba junto con Caster – **Maestro. **– la joven de ojos morados se puso en frente suyo **- Entiendo que se sienta cansado y todo eso, pero no es bueno que deje a un lado su educación.**

- **Mira Caster, la verdad es que la escuela es lo de menos ahora, hay cosas más importantes de que preocuparse, mi vida es una de ellas.**

- **Ya entiendo, aun así no lo veo correcto.**

- **Como digas…** - dijo con las manos en los bolsillos.

Cuando estaban por llegar a la puerta escucharon pasos detrás de ellos, al girar se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de Akaru, es cual se veía agitado tras intentar alcanzarlos.

- **¿Qué haces tú aquí? Creí haberte dicho que te alejaras.** – Hikari lo miro seriamente.

- **Escucha Hikari sólo vine a darte un consejo…** - dio un respiro y se puso derecho y con actitud serena. – **Ten cuidado en el camino, por lo que sé ningún lugar es seguro ahora, de eso me di cuenta hoy.**

- **Si… yo también, pero para eso tengo a Caster…**

- **Caster** – dijo el joven de ojos amarillos y cabello marrón oscuro a la chica de prendas moradas. – **Cuida a Hikari, que se para metiendo en problemas y cuídate tú también, aunque seas mi enemiga me agradas igualmente.**

- **Gracias Akaru, tú también me agradas, desearía que Hikari fuera más amable como tú**.

- **…Caster… ¿ya terminaste o tengo que esperar? **– dijo de forma seria el joven de ojos azules.

- **Cierto Maestro.** – giro hacia Akaru **- Gracias por el consejo, te aseguro que lo cuidare.**

- **Muy bien, y de paso has que trabaje con su actitud.** – dijo sonriendo y con los ojos cerrados.

- **¿No tienes que ir a tus clases?** – dijo Hikari de manera fría con los brazos cruzados.

- **Hehe, tranquilo, diré que tuve que ir al baño; espero que vuelvas cuando te sientas mejor, hasta entonces.** – volteo y se puso a correr a en dirección a su salón, dejando así a Hikari junto con Caster en la entrada.

- **¿Qué tiene ese idiota? ¿Por qué cree que somos amigos?**

- **Debe ser porque sabe que en el fondo eres una buena persona y trata de sacar lo mejor de ti.**

- **Si claro…**

- **¿Tan desconfiado eres?**

- **Tengo mis razones para serlo, esta guerra es una de ellas.**

- **Sí que tienes un grave problema en lo que respecta a tu manera de pensar de los demás.** – dijo cerrando los ojos y subiendo los hombros.

- **Sólo volvamos a casa… estoy cansado.** – volteo mientras salía de la escuela, en eso se detuvo – **Caster, sería mejor que te volvieses invisible, que la gente podría sospechar.**

- **Por supuesto Maestro**. – automáticamente la joven de ojos morados se desvaneció ante la vista del joven, pero este aun sabía que se encontraba a su lado.

Los dos finalmente salieron de la escuela y emprendieron camino hacia el hogar de Hikari, tras el camino Caster observaba los locales de ropa y comida que se situaban en la calle, pasando por la plaza de la cuidad, los cines y los pequeños negocios de comida que estaban por la zona.

.

.

Mientras en la escuela, Akaru estaba rondando por la zona en que pelearon con el Maestro de Assassin, para buscar la manera de deshacerse del cuerpo, tras llegar no encontró nada, cualquier rastro había desaparecido, no sabía si era suerte o algo más.

- **¿Pero cómo? Se supone que estaba justo aquí… **- se veía muy nervioso.

- **¿Algún problema Akaru?** – escucho una voz con acento campirano a su lado, al volter se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Archer, la cual parecía como si estuviese esperando desde antes.

- **Archer, dime… ¿sabes dónde se encuentra el cuerpo de ese Maestro? **

- **Ya me encargue de eso… **- dijo de forma serena.

- **Espera, ¿tú te encargaste?**

- **Claro, lo deje por el parque, no fue nada sencillo, pero hice parecer que como fuese un accidente.**

- **¿En serio?** – dijo de forma dudosa.

- **Asi es… un problema menos, por lo que se, ese tal Hikari ya se encuentra bien.**

- **Si, logramos llevar a Caster donde él a tiempo, ahora se encuentra mejor.**

-** ¿Y Caster?**

- **Al parecer ella también.**

- **Si tú lo dices…** - dijo cerrando los ojos.

- **¿Ocurre algo?** – pregunto al ver la expresión de la joven rubia con pecas.

- **No es nada… sólo una teoría.** – abrió los ojos y miro al joven – **Oye, ¿no tienes clases?**

- **¡EHH! ¡Me olvide de eso!** – salió corriendo hacia su salón – gracias por recordármelo Archer.

**- Pero que muchacho…** - dio una sonrisa mientras veía a su Maestro correr.

.

.

Luego de unos minutos Hikari y Caster llegaron al edificio, subieron hasta llegar al departamento, al entrar Hikari se fue a echar a su cama.

- **Aaaaa… por fin… paz y tranquilidad**. – su cabeza estaba apoyada en la almohada y todo su cuerpo se encontraba sin moverse.

- **Si… esto es muy tranquilo.** – Caster se sentó a un lado de la cama, justo por donde la cintura de Hikari.

- **¡Eh Caster!** – se levantó rápidamente - **¿Acaso te vas a echar?** – dijo Hikari al ver a la joven sentada a su lado.

- **Bueno, yo también estoy cansada, creí que sería bueno descansar en un lugar cómodo para variar.**

- **Espera… ¿en donde has estado durmiendo últimamente?**

- **En el sillón de la sala, es el único lugar en donde puedo tirarme a dormir**.

- **Me pudiste haberlo dicho, si te incomodaba podría dormir algo más cómodo.**

- **¿En tu cama?**

- **¿Hmn? Bueno, como veras, es algo chica pero, tal vez si alcance para dos personas.** – Hikari se estaba sonrojando.

- **De acuerdo, ¿sería posible que duerma aquí esta noche? Es que el cuello empieza a doler.**

- **Por supuesto… con tal de que estés cómoda.**

- **Muchas gracias** – se levantó de la cama **– Dime Hikari… ¿podrías hacerme un favor?**

- **Dime. – **el joven escucho atentamente.

- **¿Podrías ir a buscarme algo de ropa? Es que la que tengo es mi ropa de Sirviente, y sería bueno tener algo de ropa de la época para no llamar tanto la atención.**

- **Suena lógico…** - asintió la cabeza – **De acuerdo, iré por algo de ropa, pero primero me tengo que cambiar, ya es molesto estar con el mismo uniforme.**

- **De acuerdo, esperare.**

Hikari fue donde su ropero y saco un polo blanco de mangas largas, un chaleco negro y unos jeans azules, rápidamente se quitó el uniforme y se vistió con lo que había sacado.

- **Mucho más cómodo.** – salió de la habitación y fue a la sala, donde de uno de sus cajones, saco algo de dinero que tenía guardado, en total unos 34000 yenes. – **"Con esto será suficiente".** – dijo en su mente, luego se dirigió donde la puerta – **Caster, ya vuelvo.**

- **Cuídate.**

- **Bien.** – salió del departamento y cerró la puerta.

.

.

Habían pasado las horas, Hikari se encontraba caminando por la plaza con las manos en los bolsillos y con la mirada seria, en eso se topó con una de las tiendas de ropa, así que sin pensarlo decidió entrar.

- **Este lugar es enorme…** - el establecimiento tenía grandes cantidades de ropa, de todos los colores y tamaños además que aumentaba, ya que habían diversas secciones por donde buscar; tras no saber qué hacer, Hikari fue donde las que atendían para preguntar por la ropa de Caster. – **Discúlpeme señorita, ¿sabe en dónde puedo encontrar ropa para chicas?**

- **En la sección Oeste, joven.** – dijo la mujer de pelo naranja que atendía en el mostrador.

- **Muchas gracias.** – tras hacer caso a las indicaciones de la mujer, Hikari llego a la sección de ropa de Chicas, el joven se vio rodeado de varias mujeres que estaban mirando prendas diversas, intento no ir por donde había mucha gente. – No puedo creer que este en este lugar… - cuando llego a una galería, se puso a tomar la ropa que creía conveniente para su Sirviente. – **Veamos… una camisa blanca, falda negra, zapatos negros, medias blancas, sostenes… calzones y un suéter morado… para que valla con sus ojos…** - Hikari se empezó a sonrojar – **"¿pero que estoy diciendo?"** – dijo en su mente – **Esto será todo.**

Se dirigió a la caja para pagar por la ropa, una por una las señoras que atedian iban guardando las prendas una por una en bolsas, finalmente empacaron todas, a lo que Hikari fue al mostrador para pagar de una vez e irse.

- **¿Cuánto es en total?**

- **Veamos** – la señora verificaba los precios en la máquina –** serían unos 33000 yenes exactos.**

-** ¿Disculpe… cuánto?** – pregunto exaltado.

- **33000 yenes.**

- … - Hikari estuvo un rato en silencio - **De acuerdo** –sacó casi todo el dinero que tenía y se lo dio a la mujer.

- **Muy bien, gracias por su compra.** – sonrió y se despidió.

- **De nada…** - Hikari salió de la tienda y se puso de regreso a su hogar. – **Espero que esto haya valido la pena…**

.

.

La puerta del departamento se abrió, Hikari entro junto con varias bolsas de ropa, las coloco sobre de la mesa de la sala y se fue a tomar un respiro al sofá.

- **Estoy cansado…** - estuvo sentado por unos instantes, luego de unos momentos sintió que hacía calor, al abrir los ojos vio que salía una gran cantidad de vapor proveniente del baño, se levantó para saber de qué se trataba, paso al lado de la puerta de su habitación y se puso en la entrada del baño, abrió la puerta pero no podía ver con claridad por el vapor.

- **¿Hikari?** – escucho una voz femenina.

- **¿Caster, eres tú?** – al entro al baño y busco abrir una de las pequeñas ventanas que estaban por la pared, la abrió y el vapor empezó a irse y comenzaba a aclararse la habitación, poco a poco se veía lo que parecía ser una figura femenina que salía de la ducha – **¿Cas…ter?…** - al disiparse todo el vapor, vio a la joven de cabello oscuro con franjas lilas y rozas, estaba completamente desnuda y su piel húmeda, la cual se notaba muy bien por la luz del baño, en su mano derecha tenía una de las toallas, mientras miraba a Hikari.

- **Hikari, que bueno que llegaste.** – dijo mientras se secaba los brazos.

- **…Cas…ter…** - el rostro del joven de ojos azules se empezó a ruborizar mientras se figaba en el cuerpo de la joven Sirviente – **Yo ah… te traje ya tu ropa, dio media vuelta con la mirada baja.**

**- Muchas gracias, con eso ya puedo vestirme.** – hablaba completamente normal, no tenía nada de vergüenza por el hecho de estar desnuda frente a su Maestro. – **¿Hikari, vas a usar el baño?**

- **No…no…sigue tú, ya me voy a mi habitación, te deje la ropa sobre la mesa.** – el joven rápidamente salió del baño y se fue directo a su habitación, donde se echó sobre su cama boca arriba, en su mente solo podía asimilar el ver a la joven sin nada puesto, había visto sus pequeños pero redondos senos y vagina completamente mojados, y sus ojos que se clavaban en el joven – **"¿Qué carajos acaba de pasar?"** – dijo en su mente mientras todas esas imágenes seguían en su cabeza.

Ya en la sala, Caster empezó a sacar la ropa de las bolsas y comenzó a vestirse, luego de unos minutos ya estaba completamente arreglada, se dio una ojeada para ver qué tal le quedaba, inclinaba su cabeza a ver los detalles, hasta que finalmente se detuvo.

- **Esto es perfecto** – dijo de manera muy alegre – **Hikari, muchas gracias, está muy linda la ropa.**

- De nada Caster, que bueno que te haya gustado. – el joven seguía en su habitación, aun sentía algo de vergüenza para poder ver a Caster.

- ¡RIIING! – sonó el timbre del departamento, Caster fue hacia la puerta a ver de quien se trataba, al abrirla vio a un joven de cabello marrón oscuro y ojos amarillos con uniforme escolar que llevaba dos mochilas.

- **Akaru, eres tú, ¿qué haces aquí?**

- **Hola Caster, disculpa la molestia pero, Hikari se olvidó de su mochila en la escuela, y solo vine a devolvérsela. **– Akaru le entregó la mochila de Hikari a Caster.

- **Oh, muchas gracias.** – tomó la mochila – **Te lo agradezco Akaru, con esto mi Maestro seguirá con sus estudios.** - dijo sonriendo.

- **Genial, eso sería todo, cuídense. **– se empezó a ir a dirección de las escaleras, en eso volteo la vista hacia la joven de ojos morados. **– Por cierto Caster, te ves bien.** – finalmente bajo y se fue hacia su hogar.

- **Hehe… "veo que Hikari no se equivocó de ropa"** – dijo en su mente, luego cerro la puesta y se dirigió a la habitación del joven de ojos azules y cabello negro. – **Maestro, tome** – le lanzo la mochila directo al pecho, despertándolo de sus pensamientos.

**- ¡AAhh! ¡¿Qué fue eso?!** – exclamo el joven del susto.

- **Tu mochila, parece que la olvidaste en la escuela** – sonó un poco seria **- por suerte Akaru se dio cuenta de eso y se tomó la molestia de la traerla de vuelta.** – mostro una pequeña sonrisa.

- **¿Otra vez ese tipo**? – entrecerró los ojos **- De acuerdo… al menos es un problema menos.** – estuvo con los ojos cerrados por un rato, luego una duda recorrió su mente – **Caster.**

- **¿Si?**

-** ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en la escuela? Necesito saberlo. **– sonó muy serio al respecto.

- **La verdad no yo misma lo sé**. – su mirada estaba caída y pensativa a la vez – **No recuerdo mucho exactamente, todo paso muy rápido.**

Flashback:

Hace varias horas atrás en la escuela, Hikari había salido del edifico principal hacia el gimnasio, pero Caster en su estado de invisibilidad todavía no llegaba a alcanzarlo, en el camino dio un pequeño respiro.

- **¿Porque se puso a correr sin aviso? Espero poder alcanzarlo.** – dijo mientras respiraba agitadamente.

- **Yo no me molestaría si fuera tu…** - una voz grave masculina se escuchó tras de ella, intento girar rápidamente, pero fue noqueada con el mango de una pistola.

- **¡AAhg!** – automáticamente cayó al suelo, mientras perdía la conciencia poco a poco, sólo podía llegar a ver unos zapatos negros y un pantalones escolares color cafe al igual de los que usaban Hikari y Akaru.

- **Duerme…duerme mi hermosa invitada, ya que tú serás la mejor parte de la fiesta.** – el Maestro de Assassin sacó de uno de sus bolsillo, una bolsa, de la cual empezó a colocar lo que parecían ser unos insectos de colores diferentes, los cuales empezaron a rodear a la joven de ojos morados, en eso sintió lo que parecía ser un piquete y unas patitas que caminaban por su boca, hasta que el final termino perdiendo la conciencia, no sin decir una última frase.

**- Hi…ka…ri… **- después de eso cerro los ojos.

Fin del Flashback.

- **Esta bien… no te obligaré a recordar cosas que no puedes**. – dijo el joven de ojos azules – mirándola fijamente.

- **De acuerdo…** - ella seguía con la mirada caída en el piso.

- **Oye Caster, ya se está haciendo tarde, creo que sería mejor comer algo antes de dormir.**

- **¿Uh? Tienes razón, ira a preparar la cena,** – se levantó, en eso sintió que era tomada de su muñeca izquierda.

- No… **déjame intentarlo a mí, te ves cansada, aunque no lo parezcas**. – la joven se sorprendió de escuchar eso de su Maestro – **Hehehe, muchas gracias… veo que estas siendo caballeroso.**

- **Hey, no hables asi, que lo puedo reconsiderar…** - esto sólo hizo hacerle gracia a Caster.

(…)

Tras unos minutos, la cena estuvo lista, en la mesa de la sala Hikari y Caster se encontraban comiendo lo que parecía ser una mesclas de arroz, huevo y pescado asado, todo en un solo plato.

- **¿Y qué opinas?** – pregunto el Hikari a Caster.

- **No está mal, es extraño, pero delicioso.** – decía mientras masticaba el pescado.

- **Que alivio, si eso no funcionaba hubiese sido mejor comer una hamburguesa… **

- **¿Hamburguesa? – **la joven estaba con la cabeza inclinada en señal de duda.

- **No me digas que no sabes lo que es…** - la joven sólo hiso un gesto de negación – **Ja… te lo diré mañana, ahora solo quiero dormir, por suerte mañana no habrá escuela, será un buen momento para relajarse. – **se levantó y se fue directo a su habitación, se quitó los pantalones para ponerse unos boxers para dormir, se sacó su chaleco y se echó en su cama de costado, cerró los ojos, pero en eso sintió una presencia detrás de él. – **Caster…**

-** Maestro, puedo dormir esta noche a su lado, recuerde que le dije que el sofá es incómodo**. – las palabras de la joven rondaban por la cabeza de Hikari, el cual no se negó a responder.

- **Claro, siéntete cómoda.** – dijo el joven gentilmente.

- **Muchas gracias…** **buenas noches Hikari.**

**- También para ti Caster. – **Hikari tras el poco rato termino quedándose profundamente dormido pero la joven a su lado seguía despierta, mirándolo por la espalda.

- **Hikari… yo misma me encargare de tu bienestar, no te volveré a fallar, aun a coste de mi propia vida. – **después de eso cerro los ojos y se quedó dormida al lado de su Maestro, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

.

.

En otra parte de la ciudad a plenas horas de la noche, un joven de pelo azul y ojos negros que vestía una casaca verde de líneas negras con plumas en zona de la capucha y pantalones negros se encontraba caminando por la calle, Zain iba muy tranquilo por la vereda, iba a paso lento, como si estuviese tranquilo, en eso se escuchó una voz atrás de él.

- **Maestro, ya estamos cerca del objetivo, no queda muy poco para llegar.** – se trataba de la joven de cabello arcoíris – **¿Está seguro que se siente listo para este Maestro? Por lo que se su Sirviente es uno de clase Saber.**

- **Muy seguro Lancer, entre más rápido acabe con la competencia… mejor, además quiero saber de qué estas echa realmente.** – mostro una pequeña sonrisa.

- **No se preocupe Maestro, soy más de lo que se ve.**

- **Eso espero.** – dijo seriamente mientras seguía caminando.

Tras caminar por los menos unos 20 minutos, llegaron a un parque, el mismo en que se enfrentaron Archer y Lancer la primera noche, al adentrarse, Zain pudo observar a lo que parecía ser la silueta de un joven apoyado en un árbol, sigilosamente se acercó más y más.

- **Veamos qué tipo de mago es ese Maestro…** - al intentar acercarse un poco más escucho que encima de uno de los árboles de los que se escondían hubo un leve movimiento, esto a Zain le llamo la atención y miro hacia arriba.

- **¡Maestro, cuidado! **– la joven de cabello arcoíris tomo a su Maestro por la capucha y lo aparto rápidamente del árbol, luego sin aviso una figura misteriosa cayo en posición de ataque, clavando una especie de espada en el pasto y por poco cercenar al joven de pelo azul.

**- Rayos, fallé…** - dijo lo que parecía ser una voz femenina, pero por la oscuridad no se llegaba a notar su aspecto.

- **Diablos, estuvo cerca… **- se percató Zain al ver lo que parecía ser la hoja de acero de un estoque envuelto en unas especies de telas celestes, la cual se encontraba a pocos centímetros de su cara.

- **Maestro, sería bueno que se ponga de pie.** – dijo algo conmocionada la joven de cabello arcoíris mientras sostenía al joven de cabello azul por su capucha.

- **Pero quién lo diría…** - se escuchó una voz masculina entre los arboles – **no sabía que tenía invitados.**

- **Maestro, encontré a estos dos husmeando entre los arbustos**. – dijo la misteriosa voz femenina, la cual hablaba con cierta elegancia.

-** Muy bien Saber, ya esperaba que salieran de su escondite. **– una voz joven con un particular asentó misterioso se fue acercando poco a poco hacia ellos.

- **Hehehe… veo que interrumpimos un momento privado.** – dijo Zain con algo de sarcasmo.

- **Yo diría un momento de recuerdos.**– finalmente la silueta misteriosa quedo en frente a ellos, la luz de la luna empezó a iluminar su figura, revelando a un joven de cabello amarillo des alborotado y un par de ojos marrones y a la vez a la figura a su lado, resultando ser una joven de ojos azules y cabello morado claro ondulado, la cual vestía una especie de traje antiguo color blanco y partes de acero en el pecho y las extremidades – **¿A que han venido?… par de "Lyubopytno**" (curiosos en ruso).

.

.

Este fue el capítulo 5, nuevos personajes se van revelando y las situaciones se complicaran a lo largo de la historia, dejen sus críticas y comentarios en la casilla de review, nos vemos en otro capítulo.


End file.
